


Forever Young

by Musical_life (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 2, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, BDSM, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slight Suou Katsuya/Kurusu Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Musical_life
Summary: One by one the Phantom Thieves succumb to a force that endeavors to keep them forever young.





	1. Goro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the ultimate version of chapter 1. I, Musical_life, have up to chapter 3 edited and will be releasing them slowly. 
> 
> Celanna192 approves. 
> 
> The story is going through a major revision in order to clean up confusion in continuity.

**12/3/16 - Saturday evening**

The world was spinning around him. He retched on his expensive, brown leather wingtip shoes as he willed in vain for his vision to clear. The pain in his side was unbearable. He threw up again. This time hitting the ground instead of his feet. Cold sweat caused his chestnut hair to stick to his face. How long did he have? Minutes? Seconds?

Blood flowed between his fingers from the gunshot wound he had sustained on Shido's Terror Cruise. It is said that one's life flashes before their eyes in the moments before death. Goro Akechi saw the faces of his victims. Shido's targets. His own personal golden road to taking out the master who had made his life a living hell. His lack of regret or remorse made him just like Shido. Like father like loathsome son. His laughter echoed down the pale, dimly lit street, alley, boulevard, fairway or whatever he was on. He couldn't really tell.

Somewhere deep in the darkness that was his psyche, he had to admire the Phantom Thieves. He thought he hated them. He was so sure that he had. Then again, he had been certain that they hated him. Hated him for killing Wakaba Isshiki. Hated him for killing Kunikazu Okumura. Hated him for seducing their leader before he tried to put a bullet through that handsome, bespectacled face of his. A face that showed only love for him even when he had planned to betray him. Even with so much death surrounding him, they still reached a hand out to him. Why? Considering his current state, he'd never know. He was dying. At least that was something he was certain of.

 _Too bad I'll never get to see Venice_ He thought.

He laughed again.

The street lamps began to dim before his vision. He wasn't sure if dawn was about to break or he was about to take his last breath. Muffled footsteps echoed in the alley he had claimed as his deathbed. Goro could feel himself being lifted. Was his soul leaving his body? Did he even have one left? A large, shadowy shape hovered over his vision. He felt light and heavy at the same time. The constriction felt ice cold, yet his vision burned hot as pain shot through his body as his death rattle took over him. His anguished cry snuffed out by the coppery ichor that invaded his throat. His eyes lowered themselves as his psyche sank into the abyss.

* * *

**??/??/??**

It was dark when he awoke. His apartment was dark, yet he could see as clearly as if it were daylight. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed. Had it been a day? A week?

With a cry, he doubled over. A sharp pain stabbing through his abdomen. He remembered that he had been shot. He pulled up his shirt to see the damage but found no wound. His pale skin was perfectly unblemished.

The pain hit him again, causing him to choke back a sob. Dear God it hurt so much. His throat was impossibly dry. Like he had been in the middle of the desert for a week.

A loud thumping from his door distracts him momentarily. The apartment was registered in Shido’s name. His men would be looking for him.

 _If they go for the door, head for the window. Take the escape ladder to the second floor up. Cross to the other side of the building, then use the ladder on the south end to go down three flights. Jump to the balcony on the building next door, then exit through the delivery door to the western side,_ His escape plan ran through his head. 

His feet carried him through the steps. He had practiced this plan enough times to make it foolproof. It had to be if he wanted to survive his father’s henchmen. They may only be grunts in his order, but they weren’t stupid. Once he reached the delivery door, he ran out into the night.

He was just in time to catch the final train to Yongen-Jaya. Shido hadn’t found the cafe he frequented yet. It was his own little secret. A refuge from daily life and Shido should the need arise. And it had indeed arisen tonight.

The teenaged detective ducked through the back alleys of Yongen-Jaya, slowly making his way towards Leblanc. Akira would help him. He hoped at least.

He found himself under the attic window. The lights were out, so he guessed Akira and Morgana were asleep. There were some crates and a pipe along the wall. He balanced himself on the crate, surprised by his agility despite recent events. Scaling the pipe was unusually effortless, but he was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Akira looks so peaceful when he sleeps. He could watch him sleep all night and be content. A whiff of something wonderful hits his nostrils. It entices him into the room. Akechi gently crawled onto the bed underneath the window. Akira smelled so good. Thoughts of apple, spice, and coffee flittered through his mind.

He placed a tentative kiss on the black haired boy’s lips. The skin was sweet and supple. He reached out his tongue, wanting to taste more. In his slumber, Akira responded, opening his mouth to let the other boy in. His fingers brushed over Akira’s neck, stopping at the pulse thrumming beneath the skin. Goro trailed his kisses towards the drumming vein. His teeth ached with a desperate need to pierce the skin. He allowed himself to submit.

The boy beneath him arched his back, shoving his throat deeper onto Goro’s teeth. He vaguely acknowledged that blood was flowing into his mouth, and he was swallowing it like a man dying of thirst. Akira’s blood was sweet, yet spicy like the curry he had learned to make from the cafe’s owner. Akechi wanted to drink every drop of that delicious red nectar.

Something in him told him to stop. He desperately tried to resist, but the feeling of urgency nagged at him. Reluctantly, he let Akira go. Skin pale as winter snow.

He touched his fingers to his lips and pulled away sticky and wet. Panic set in over what he had done. He just drank blood. He bit Akira and drank his blood. Akira was going to die because he drank his blood! Goro only knew what he had seen in movies. He bit down on his own tongue. Pain and sour blood filled his mouth. He used his thumb to push Akira’s chin down. The boy’s mouth opened just enough for him to press his tongue through. As his own blood ran down Akira’s throat, he hoped it would be enough.

He wiped away any blood that stained the Phantom Thief’s porcelain skin. With one last kiss on cooling lips, he crawled through the window he came through. Once his feet hit the ground he ran. To where he had no idea.


	2. Akira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we see the result from last night....

**12/21/16 - Wednesday evening**

Akira gently placed his black leather school bag on the rickety old table near the banister to the stairs. Morgana's fluffy black and white head popped out of the stuffy school bag. Snack wrappers rained over the table as the cat freed himself.

"Jeez Akira, could you make an effort to keep your bag clean?" Morgana licked his right paw.

"Morgana! I was saving those for Futaba!" He groaned. "By the way, chocolate is deadly to cats. you basically just ate poison."

"WHAT!" Morgana screeched mid lick.

"Come on, back in the bag. I'm taking you to the vet." Akira held open his bag for the metaverse cat.

"But....I'm human." Morgana squeaked. "Chocolate is good for humans!"

"Bag now," He ordered. Morgana's head fell as he shuffled into the bag. Akira slung the bag and cat over his shoulder before making his way back out into Yongen-Jaya.

* * *

This is utterly humiliaTING!!!," Morgana cried out as the doctor took his temperature. He tried to pull away from the offending thermometer, but the seasoned vet held fast. A high pitched beeping spelled relief for his poor behind.

"AHH, COLD!!!" Morgana cried when the vet began listening to his lungs with a weird headset contraption that seemed to be attached to a mini drum.

"GETH YOUR FINGERTH OU OV MAH MOUFFF!!!" Morgana screamed as he attempted to scratch the doctor. He spat the foul taste of antiseptic soap and latex from his mouth once the doctor let him go.

"His vitals are all good," The vet peeled the latex gloves off of his hands. "How much chocolate did you say he ate?"

"At least three boxes of pocky and half a package of Dars chocolate," He stated in a monotone, though Morgana could detect a hint of cracking.

"Even the tiniest bit of chocolate could have killed him," The vet scolded. "Morgana is lucky this time."

"Hear that brat. You're lucky," He ruffled his head fur.

"Don't call me a brat, jerk." Morgana swiped at Akira's hand, claws out.

"Well, if nothing has happened yet, nothing will. Though keep an eye on him overnight just to be sure," the vet stepped over to the sink to wash his hands in that terrible tasting soap. "By the way, I noticed he's unaltered. I could have the tech schedule an appointment for him if you'd like."

"Akira, what does he mean by unaltered?" Morgana asked.

"He means you're not neutered." He responded.

"What's neutered?"

"When a vet surgically removes your...*cough*," He nodded towards Morgana's behind. Morgana's pupils dilated to the size of saucers as realization hit him.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Morgana screamed as he blitzed through the veterinary office. "KEEP THAT MAD MAN AWAY FROM ME!!!!"

The Vet and Akira merely stared as Morgana was heard crashing through the door. Dogs waiting in the lobby barked at the black and white blur. His screams could still be heard down the street.

"He'll be fine," He reassured the vet. "I'll just go take care of the bill."

* * *

"Are you still mad at me?" Akira flipped through the channels on his second-hand television. Morgana sat quietly on the table, ever so determined not to pay me any attention. The metaverse cat even went so far as to turn his head completely away from me.

"Well, there's nothing on right now. I think I'll go make some infiltration tools," He stretched as he clicked the remote to turn the television off.

"But aren't you tired?" Morgana started.

"Aha, now you want to talk," Akira quipped.

"I'm still mad at you, jerk," Morgana hrumphed as he turned away again.

"Morgana, I really was worried about you. I wouldn't have taken you to the vet if I didn't think you were in real trouble," He started. "I'm glad you're okay though."

"I told you it's because I'm human," Morgana shot back.

"But your body is a cat Morgana, especially now that Yaldabaoth is gone, along with the Metaverse." Comes the explanation. "You're a cat in a normal universe with normal rules. I couldn't risk my best buddy getting sick and dying."

"But it was so humiliating, and violating, and he threatened to take my..." Morgana began to cry.

"Morgana, I was never going to let him take your balls," Akira scooped the cat into his arms and let him cry on Akira's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I should have warned you first. Come on, let's go to bed."

He carried Morgana all the way to the bed. Akira set the smallest member of the Phantom Thieves on the corner of the futon so he could climb into bed. As soon as he settled in, Morgana curled up under his arm.

"Were you really worried about me dying," Morgana asked.

"Yeah," Akira absentmindedly brushed through Morgana's fur with his fingers. "How long do you think your lifespan is?"

"That's an awkward question to ask!" Morgana sat up.

"A normal cat's average lifespan is about nine to twelve years old," He explained. "But you're not a normal cat."

"No..." Morgana rested his chin on my belly. "Maybe I don't die."

"That would be sad," He resumed brushing through Morgana's fur.

"Why is that?" Morgana asked.

"Me and the rest of thieves will eventually grow old and die. Then it would just be you," Akira's explanation was bumming Morgana out.

"I need a distraction," Morgana hopped over me onto the window sill, "I'm going to stay with Futaba tonight. I need someone to talk with me about something other than dying."

"Okay. Goodnight Morgana," Akira rolled away from the window.

"Goodnight Akira. Thank you...for looking out for me. I'll be back before you wake up to go to school," Morgana hopped out of the window.

* * *

Akira tried to will his eyes open, but they refused. Yet he could somewhat see through his heavy eyelids. The moonlight filtering through the room told him that he was in the attic, in his bed. Yet shapes were absolutely fuzzy and indistinct. It felt like trying to wake up from a dream. The December night air was absolutely frigid.

Akira tried to sit up but found that he couldn't move. His arms, even his fingers refused to budge at his command. His body felt weighed down. As if gravity was turned up times ten.

The weight on top of him writhed. Unseen hands traced patterns all over his body. His arms still refused to move. He couldn't even scream as his mouth was invaded by a cold, wet, slithering appendage. Akira gagged while the intruder slid its way down his throat. It searched him, coaxing Akira into an obscene kiss. Akira's own tongue danced with the invader of its own accord. Tasting tin and cold coffee.

Akira's arms moved, but only to encircle the mass above him. His fingers raked over cool cotton fabric, tracing the muscle beneath. The tongue that had occupied Akira's mouth moved along with cold wet lips down his jaw and throat, drawing a deep, guttural moan. He could feel those lips smiling against his skin before red-hot pain overtook him.

* * *

**12/22/16 - Thursday pre-dawn**

Akira barely felt Morgana slide under the blanket, he felt so cold... Even Morgana's panicked cries and Sojiro's footsteps didn't really register. He groaned as his body began to heat up. He could faintly hear people talking over him, but couldn't make out any distinct words. The weight on his chest felt much lighter than it had before, but he couldn't move anymore. The weight would come and go as yelling and yowling hovered over him. The weight returned for a final time as the voices quieted down in what sounded like acceptance or defeat. He couldn't keep awake any longer as the darkness overcame him and forced him to submit.

* * *

He awoke to the sound of steady beeping. The light blinded him, preventing him from opening his eyes. He tried to cover them with his arm but found that it was tangled in tubes. He could barely feel the clamp of the pulse ox clip on his finger. The weight was still on his chest. It shifted when he groaned.

"Akira?" Morgana's familiar voice called to him. "How are you doing? You had everyone worried."

"Light...hurts..." He rasped out.

"I'll hit the switch," Morgana's weight lifted from his chest. Seconds later, the light dimmed to a more tolerable level. Morgana returned to his previous post. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been stuck in the metaverse for about a year," Akira groaned. "I feel like shit."

"According to the nurses, your blood pressure was low and they had to put you on an ivy drip," Morgana explained. "I didn't know ivy plants were good for blood pressure."

"Heh, IV is short for intravenous," Akira smiled at Morgana's naivety about the normal world. "It means they had to put a needle through my skin into a vein in order to put medicine and fluid in me. See, it's in my hand."

"Humans are barbaric!" Morgana growled.

"It's okay Morgana. It doesn't hurt. The needle in me isn't metal. It's nice and soft so it won't hurt me." He calmly replied.

"That's hardly reassuring," Morgana groaned.

"How are you even in here? Not that I mind or anything," He asked.

"I wouldn't let them take you without me. Though they kicked me out when they took you to the ER. Boss snuck me back in," Morgana exclaimed.

"How did I get here?" Akira croaked.

"I came home this morning to find you pale and blue. I screamed for Sojiro and he had Futaba call an ambulance for you," Morgana explained. "It took the doctors hours to get you stable. I don't know exactly what they did because I couldn't sneak into the ER."

"What time is it?" He tried sitting up.

"It's almost eight in the evening. Boss should be here as soon as visiting hours open up," Morgana stretched himself out on Akira.

"You're catting on me. Just so you know," Akira smirked.

"I'm too tired to human right now," Morgana yawned. Akira brushed through his fellow thief's fur with his unencumbered hand. He could feel the faint thrum of Morgana's pulse beneath his fingers. His gums ached and he found himself nearly drooling. He swallowed most of it and caught the rest of it with the light blue hospital gown. Akira's ears perked at the light rapping from the doorway.

"Come in," He greeted.

"You're awake," Sojiro sounded surprised. "I was sure you'd be out for a few days. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. I'm tired, my teeth hurt, and apparently it's causing me to drool at random intervals," Akira listed off. "Also, the hospital lights hurt my eyes."

"If I wasn't the one to find you half dead, I'd say you were making shit up," Sojiro chuckled. "I'm glad that's all you have to complain about. You were in real bad shape kid."

"How bad?"

"The doc said you had acute anemia. Bad enough that they had to transfuse a few pints into you," Sojiro's voice grew sullen. "If Morgana hadn't alerted me when he did, you wouldn't have made it. I wouldn't have checked on you for at least another hour. You didn't have that."

"How? I was fine before I went to bed," He asked.

"The doctors don't know either. They pretty much said that you lost nearly forty percent of your blood volume. They only way that could have happened is by being bled out." Sojiro explained. "The doctors can't account for the missing blood. Your bed was completely clean. The police swabbed my entire restaurant to make sure you hadn't bled yourself out. Not that they needed to. The doctors couldn't find a wound on you, or in you for that matter."

"Knock Knock," A tall young man in a white lab coat intruded. "Sorry to interrupt, I just came in to see how Kurusu-san was doing."

"I'll leave you to it, doctor," Sojiro stood up. "I'll take Morgana home. Futaba will look after him tonight."

"Mmnnooooooo," Morgana sleepily moaned as Sojiro lifted him from his preferred bed.

"Come on now. You'll just be in the way here." Sojiro held the metaverse cat close to his shoulder, letting the feline rest his head on it.

"noooo," Morgana whimpered again.

"I'll be back in the morning," Sojiro bid farewell before leaving the doctor to his work. Akira could still faintly hear Morgana sleepily protesting down the hall.

"Now, let's check and see how you're doing," The doctor's voice brought him back to reality. Gentle hands began inspecting his arms and hands. The doctor wasn't bad looking. He was young, maybe twenty-five at best. At least based on his appearance. Medical school should have placed him at least in his thirties if he was an attending physician. His dark brown hair reached his neck.

Akira couldn't suppress a moan as the young doctor's fingers pressed on the left side of his neck. A chill ran down his spine as those fingers gently massaged the tender area. He shifted his legs a little bit to hide his burgeoning bulge.

The doctor moved on to examine his mouth. The young doctor's thumb brushed over his upper teeth, causing a bolt of arousal to travel straight to his groin. He hissed as the digit continued to massage his gums. Though the ebony haired youth was fairly certain his teeth weren't an erogenous zone, he couldn't deny the effect it was having on him right now.

Dark brown hair tickled his nose. Akira hadn't noticed the doctor leaning into him. His left hand now cupping his neck and jaw while his right had made its way under his blankets. He leaned into the doctor's left hand as the right traced feather light touches up his inner thigh, inching ever so close to its prize. Akira buried his face in the doctor's shoulder to muffle his lust filled moan as that right hand encircled his rigid cock.

"Haaahn," Akira tried to breathe. Each stroke of that hand, made thinking a feat of strength, "What was your name ahhh, again...nnnn...doctor?"

"Shhhh," the brunette's voice purred into Akira's left ear. Akira choked, unable to cry out as the intense, burning pain from before erupted near the base of his neck. The pain radiated in his chest, causing his breath to hitch. Akira's cock shuddered from the agony, spilling its contents in one solid stream as pleasure beyond anything he had ever experienced battled with the most intense pain he had ever had the misfortune of enduring.

He tasted blood. Tongue aching from piercing itself on his sharp teeth. Tears welled up in his eyes as the hand on his cock milked him for all his worth. His lungs finally released, allowing much-needed oxygen to fill him. The burning in his neck and shoulder dulled into a pleasurable throb. Darkness edged into his vision. Akira growled, low and animalistic as he reveled in a drunken stupor. Akira could barely see the doctor's ruby stained lips smiling down on him before fatigue bid the darkness to take him.

* * *

**12/23/16**

The next night, Akira sees Ann's silhouette in the doorway. "Come on in," He called out.

"Hey Akira!" She greeted just a little too loudly, causing Akira to wince slightly. "Feeling better?"

"Loads," He smiled. "You're the first person to visit besides Boss."

"Sorry. Exams have had us all working ourselves ragged. Especially with Makoto hounding all of us to study," Ann apologized. "Kawakami-sensei is going to try to get you an extension for your exams since you haven't been able to study."

"I'll be sure to thank her. Though, I think I'll be alright since I've been doing okay in class." He sat up. "Do you want to turn the lights on?"

As Ann flips the switch, Akira flinched. The brightness searing his eyes. Ann returns, pulling a bento out of the bag she brought with her.

"Thanks," Akira opened the box Ann had given him. Ryuji had made him chicken with a dark, brownish red barbeque sauce. The chicken was torn into bite-sized chunks. What made the dish was the sauce painted in negative space to resemble the Phantom Thieves calling card. "Ryuji's going to make Yusuke jealous. Especially since he's been in a bit of an art funk since Yaldabaoth." He commented.

"Ryuji and I were thinking about that. He's coming over to my place next week, I'm going to model for him and Ryuji is going to make him lunch." Ann explained. "We've been working on costumes I can bring so I don't have to be naked, but can still inspire Yusuke."

"That's awesome," Akira dug into the bento, oddly it tasted a little different than it usually does but he ignored that, thinking it was probably the drugs they put into him. "So when did you and Ryuji start dating?"

"Huh? I didn't say we were dating," Ann stated.

"Ann, it's a little obvious. I can practically smell his cologne on you from here," He continued. "I'm happy for you two. Honestly."

"Thanks, Akira," Ann brought out two bottles of green tea and handed one to him.

"You two are using protection, right?" Akira took a sip. Ann nearly spit hers out.

"Oh em gee, yes," Ann whispered.

"Good. As the leader of the Phantom Thieves, it's my duty to make sure my team is healthy," Akira informed her. "With the exception of Morgana, I don't want to see any little thieves running around right now."

"Okay, you’ve made a point. You just caught me off guard that's all," Ann tried to take another sip of her tea.

"Is he good in bed?" He queried in good humor. This time the blonde spat out her drink.

"Akira!"

"Well?" Akira said seriously. "Ann, I had a boyfriend too."

"A boyfriend that wanted to murder you," Ann corrected.

"I know," Akira said lowly. Goro's homicidal tendencies could not be ignored. He knew that.

"I'm sorry. I know how much he meant to you," Ann apologized. "He didn't want to be saved."

"I know. I think that's what hurts the most," He admitted. "I've wondered if he was truly twisted or groomed to be that way. I always felt deep down that there was a small spark of innocence buried under the weight of what he did. What he felt he had to do. Yaldabaoth offered me a path to "rehabilitation" and it led me to all of you. We were given power to change the world. I was the trickster sent to prove the goodness of humanity. I've wondered for awhile what Yaldabaoth offered him. I know he was sent to be my adversary. The proof of humanity's wickedness. Though I'm not sure he actually fits the description. That's more Shido than anyone."

"Yet he was essentially directed to Shido's doorstep after gaining his persona," Ann continued for him.

"Yeah," Akira's throat felt dry. He took a sip and thought about his next words. "After Shido's Palace, I looked into Goro's mother's death. I snuck into the police station under the guise of being an intern. The records department didn't think my looking up an old suicide case would harm anything. I gave what I found to Sae. I... I wanted to tell him that her death wasn't his fault. That there was no way a three-year-old could tell suicide from a rape and murder. Even if had been a suicide, it still wouldn't have been his fault."

"Oh my god!" Ann gasped. "That's so horrible. Why the suicide narrative then?"

"According to Sae, Shido filled in the blanks," Akira continued. "She was killed because she was a liability to his future plans. She could come back at him for child support or even publically announce that he had a child with her. The DNA tests would have proven that. So, he sent someone to kill her and Goro. When Goro showed up at his doorstep eleven years later, the hitman disappeared. Likely due to their failure to complete the job. Sae wanted me to testify against Shido by admitting to be the leader of the Phantom Thieves, but I don't think I need to do that anymore since he's admitted to a murder that occurred outside of the mental breakdowns."

"Oh Akira," Ann drew him into a tight hug. "That's horrible. I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I just wish I had the chance to tell him," He squeezed her tight. "I wish I could have told him that I loved him and that everything would have been alright."

Cold tears fell from Akira's face onto Ann's shoulder. The blonde only squeezed him tighter, her warmth providing comfort he didn't know he needed. Her pulse drummed in his ear. The soothing beat calmed Akira's nerves. He nuzzled into the crook of her neck, exposing as much of his face to her warm body as he could. The air conditioning in the hospital had frozen Akira's poor nose.

"Holy crap Akira, you're as cold as ice!" Ann rubbed circles into his back, he felt how warm she was. She shifted a bit to make herself more comfortable on the bed. He let out a hiss when her chin brushed against that sensitive spot on his neck.

The drumming in his ears increased. Drowning out all other sound and thought. Ann really did smell good in Ryuji's cologne. Akira's mouth watered. He brushed his lips to her pulse point. The subtle thumping tickled the sensitive skin like a delicate kiss. He couldn't help but deepen that kiss. Akira felt Ann stiffen underneath him, but he tightened his grip. Akira's mouth filled with the most delicious, rich liquid he had ever tasted. Hints of green tea and chocolate bathed his tongue. Ann's body melted into his as he greedily drank. Nothing in the world mattered right now. Ann's soft moans and the gentle slurping the only sounds echoing in his ears.


	3. Morgana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Musical_life here. Happy labor day for all you blue collar worker out there. 
> 
> Birthdays are supposed to be about gifts, so here is mine to all of you.

**12/22/16**

The sun had yet to rise when Morgana reached Leblanc. The cat thief hopped through the window of Akira's bedroom, shaking off the newly fallen snow before plopping onto the bed.

"Brrrr, it's cold! Warm me up!" He crawled under the covers, tucking my paws under me. Akira groaned lightly from the small disturbance, but otherwise lay still.

Morgana tried snuggling into Akira in his quest for warmth. The space under the blankets was just as cold as the snow he had just walked through.

"Akira?" he poked his friend. "Akira?"

The boy rolled over on his back, nearly squishing the feline. He climbed out of the covers in order to inspect the thief.

Akira's skin was pale, with eyes and cheeks sunken in, as if he had starved himself for weeks. His lips bore a blue tint, indicating to Morgana that his friend was having trouble getting oxygen. The young man's chest struggled to inflate with each staggered breath he took.

"BOSS! HELP! BOSS!" Morgana screamed with all of his might. He cried for minutes until the pounding of footsteps could be heard from the staircase. Even then, he could not stop.

"Kid, get your cat under control. He's scaring away my customers," Sojiro yelled, not bothering to correct himself that the cafe wasn't even open yet.

"BOSS! HELP! AKIRA'S SICK!" Morgana screamed, completely forgetting in his panic that Sojiro couldn't understand him.

"Kurusu! How can you even sleep through this?" Sojiro walked over to the bed expecting to shake a lazy bum out of bed. "SHIT! Kid! Wake up!"

Sojiro shook the boy, who looked like death warmed over. He touched the boy's forehead to get a gauge for a temperature. He expected a fever, but the boy was ice cold. Sojiro patted his pockets for his phone, but they were empty. He kicked himself for forgetting the device on the counter downstairs. The old man spotted Akira's phone on the bed next to his pillow as an alternative. Morgana picked up on the idea and nudged Akira's right hand.

"Fingerprint lock? Good cat," Sojiro used Akira's index finger to unlock the boy's phone. He searched the contacts for Futaba. He hated putting this on her right now, but the boy didn't have long.

"Futaba, it's Sojiro. I need you to call an ambulance to the cafe now. Akira is very ill," Sojiro kept his voice calm and steady. More for his adopted daughter's sake than his own. He didn't even wait for her response as he hung up and got to work on bundling the kid up for the paramedics. As far as he could tell, the boy was in hypothermic shock.

 _What the fuck were you thinking by sleeping with the window open?_ Sojiro mentally berated the boy as he sealed the window and turned on the small space heater he had provided the youth when the weather started getting colder.

Akira groaned as his body began to heat up. He could faintly hear people talking over him, but couldn't make out any distinct words. The weight on his chest felt much lighter than it had before, but he couldn't move anymore. The weight would come and go as yelling and yowling hovered over him. The weight returned for a final time as the voices quieted down in what sounded like acceptance or defeat. He couldn't keep awake anymore as the darkness overcame him and forced him to submit.

* * *

He felt the body under him stir.

"Akira?" He called out. "How are you doing? You had everyone worried."

"Light...hurts..." Akira rasped out.

"I'll hit the switch," Morgana moved off him to hit the light switch. Seconds later, the light dimmed to a more tolerable level. He returned to his previous post. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been stuck in the metaverse for about a year," Akira groaned. "I feel like shit."

"According to the nurses, your blood pressure was low and they had to put you on an ivy drip," He explained. "I didn't know ivy plants were good for blood pressure." The cat questioned, confused.

"Heh, IV is short for intravenous," Akira smiled at Morgana's naivety about the normal world. "It means they had to put a needle through my skin into a vein in order to put medicine and fluid in me. See, it's in my hand."

"Humans are barbaric!" He growled.

"It's okay Morgana. It doesn't hurt. The needle in me isn't metal. It's nice and soft so it won't hurt me." Akira stated.

"That's hardly reassuring," He let out a groan.

"How are you even in here? Not that I mind or anything," Akira asked.

"I wouldn't let them take you without me! Though they kicked me out when they took you to the ER. Boss snuck me back in," He exclaimed.

"How did I get here?" Akira croaked.

"I came home in the morning to find you pale and blue. I screamed for Sojiro and he had Futaba call an ambulance for you," Comes the explanation. "It took the doctors hours to get you stable. I don't know exactly what they did because I couldn't sneak into the ER."

"What time is it?" Akira tried sitting up.

"It's almost eight in the evening. Boss should be here as soon as visiting hours open up," He stretched, kneading his paws gently against Akira’s slightly cold body.

"You're catting on me. Just so you know," Akira smirked.

"I'm too tired to human right now," Morgana yawned, it had been a long day. Akira brushed through Morgana’s fur with his unencumbered hand. Akira could feel the faint thrum of the cat’s pulse beneath his fingers. His gums ached and he found himself nearly drooling. He swallowed most of it and caught the rest of it with his light blue hospital gown. His ears perked at the tapping of a light rapping on the door.

"Come in," He greeted.

"You're awake," His guardian replied. "I was sure you'd be out for a few days. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. I'm tired, my teeth hurt, and apparently it's causing me to drool at random intervals," Akira listed off his ailments. "Also, the hospital lights hurt my eyes."

"If I wasn't the one to find you half dead, I'd say you were making shit up," Sojiro chuckled. "I'm glad that's all you have to complain about. You were in real bad shape kid."

"How bad?"

"The doc said you had acute anemia. Bad enough that they had to transfuse a few pints into you," Sojiro's voice grew sullen. "If Morgana hadn't alerted me when he did, you wouldn't have made it. I wouldn't have checked on you for at least another hour. You didn't have that."

"How? I was fine before I went to bed," Akira asked.

"The doctors don't know either. They pretty much said that you lost nearly forty percent of your blood volume. They only way that could have happened is by being bled out." Sojiro explained. "The doctors can't account for the missing blood. Your bed was completely clean. The police swabbed my entire restaurant to make sure you hadn't bled out anywhere. Not that they needed to. The doctors couldn't find a wound on you, or in you for that matter."

"Knock Knock," A tall young man in a white lab coat intruded. "Sorry to interrupt, I just came in to see how Kurusu-san was doing."

"I'll leave you to it doctor," Sojiro stood up and reached out. "I'll take Morgana home. Futaba will look after him tonight."

"Mmnnooooooo," Morgana sleepily moaned as Sojiro lifted him from his preferred spot.

"Come on now. You'll just be in the way here." Sojiro held the metaverse cat close to his shoulder, letting the feline rest his head on it.

"noooo," He whimpered again.

"I'll be back in the morning," Sojiro bid farewell before leaving the doctor to his work. Akira could still faintly hear Morgana sleepily protesting down the hall.

* * *

**12/23/16**

That afternoon, Morgana slipped out the attic window and slowly made his way towards Untouchable; he’d seen Akira pause just around the corner from the store before. Maybe something useful was there. Indeed there was. The blue outline of a door glowed in the afternoon sun. Lavenza, one of the guardians of his maker, stood before the door. Guarding it against anyone who would try to enter uninvited.

Lavenza looked surprised to see him. “Morgana? The Trickster is not with you?”

He paused, frowning. “No, and I’m not sure what is going on; I thought my creator might know.”

Lavenza curtsied.”Please enter, we will explain what we are able to.”

He nodded as the door swung open bidding him entry.

The jail doors were open save for one. Nearly everything in the room was some shade or tint of blue except for the oak desk in the center of the room and the purplish-blue and gold mosaic under his paws. Morgana approached the desk, hopping onto its wooden surface.

“Morgana, where is the Trickster?” Igor asks him, as Lavenza looks pensive.

His tail lashed behind him, nervously. “Something happened the other night, I left Leblanc after a depressing conversation and when I returned, Akira was blue. The doctors mentioned he lost a lot of blood, but they don't know where it went. He is currently recovering.”

Lavenza’s eyes look at him, wide with alarm as she turns to face a grim looking Igor.

“That explains much, my dear if you would…?”

Lavenza nodded, beckoning Morgana to follow her as she moved towards the closed cell door. Inside was a humanoid red-eyed being with claws that stretched out like a hawk's talons, bat wings extended out of its back. The figure's face was pitch black but held a familiar shape. Long, viper-like fangs stood out easily against the figure's blackened skin.

"What in the worlds?” Morgana gawked.

“We do not know, it took all of our power to restrain the creature. We think it may be the Trickster himself, which is why we were surprised that he is not with you. What you have told me just explains why this creature is here.” Lavenza explained.

Morgana sat near the desk as he felt tears fall from his eyes. “Akira has to know about this!”

“No! We do not know who did this or what their aim is. The Trickster **must not know** , do you understand, Morgana? Not until we can find out more.” Igor’s arm lashed out in front of Morgana’s body, preventing him from advancing further. 

“As you command” Morgana nodded, turning away from the entity that was allegedly his friend and guardian. The snow tickled his paws as he left the Velvet Room, but he could hardly think about them as his thoughts returned to Akira. His friend was in trouble. He needed to do something.


	4. Ann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter is kind of short, so here.

**12/23/16 - Lunchtime**

Ryuji hit the button for Oi Ocha. The vending machine whirred to life as the drink was deposited into the awaiting retrieval window. He added a few more yen to the machine for his own tasty beverage. He thought back to a week ago when Ann had gotten him to take a sip of the green tea beverage. It was surprisingly light and refreshing for an unsweetened drink. However, he had a taste for carbonated orange drinks that could not be substituted.

"Here you go," Ryuji handed the bottle of green tea to Ann. He popped the tab on his orange soda. Citrus notes and microscopic bubbles from the fizzy drink tickled his nose.

"Thanks," Ann opened the bottle of green tea.

"I also brought us lunch to share," Ryuji took two bento out of his lunch bag, giving one of the boxes to the naturally blonde thief.

"Thanks," Ann smiled as she opened the box to a bed of fluffy steamed rice with folded egg and curry. A dark sauce had been used to draw the face on the egg and a small "x" on the opposite end. "Gudetama! Oh my goodness, it's so cute. I'm so taking a picture before I eat!"

Ann whipped out her phone, taking the perfect picture of the laziest member of the Sanrio family.

"What did you make for yourself?" Ann scooted over until their bodies were flush with each other. "Aggretsuko! So cute! I want to take a selfie of us holding our bento before we eat."

"Sure," Ryuji beamed. Ann set up her phone for the selfie. The two posed for Ann's photo, bentos held proudly next to their smiling faces. With a few clicks, the photo was on social media along with a heart emoji.

"Oh my goodness, this is delicious," Ann took a bite out of rice and egg. "You have such a talent for cooking. You should think about doing it professionally."

"Really, you think so," Ryuji took a bite out of his own bento. "I just got tired of ramen all of the time. I had my mom show me how to work the rice cooker and watched cooking shows for the rest."

"I think your creations are amazing," Ann gave her fellow thief a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, we're at school," Ryuji's cheeks burned apple red with affection and a small twinge of embarrassment.

"Sorry, forgot about the PDA thing," Ann soothed. "Europe is a little more liberal about it."

"I don't mind personally...really. It must be nice to show affection without people staring in disgust. I'll admit, I'm sensitive about it." Ryuji explained. "It's just reflex I guess, that I keep picturing some old lady giving us a lecture for just holding hands."

"I totally get it," Ann reassured. "I got those looks a lot with Kamoshida. I just pretended not to care, even when it did get to me.

"Changing the subject. Akira's supposed to be getting out of the hospital soon, right?" Ryuji asked.

"I think tomorrow. I'm going to visit him tonight, though. Want to come?" Ann took another bite out of Gudetama.

"I can't. I promised my mom I'd watch a movie with her. I'm cooking dinner too. It's been awhile since she and I have been able to do family stuff," Ryuji finished the rest of his lunch.

"Okay. I'll tell him you said hi then," Ann's smile could light up a room. Any mention of Kamoshida would be enough to put Ryuji in a funk, but Ann's smile was one of the reasons he fought as hard as he did. It took him a long time to realize it, but he was glad when he did. He went over the moon when Ann reciprocated his feelings. They had only started dating two weeks ago and hadn't even told their friends about the change in their relationship. He treasured moments like this when they could focus on each other.

"Sounds good," Ryuji slipped his hand into Ann's, intertwining their fingers in his own display of rebellious affection

* * *

Hospitals smelled bad. This one was no exception. It was probably the cleaning products they had to use to sterilize everything, but holy shit did it make the place almost unbearable. On top of the stench, the constant beeping from machines monitoring the life signs of patients made Ann wonder how any patient could sleep enough to recover from their ailments.

Akira's room was number 103, she remembered. Nurses in navy blue scrubs passed her in the hall. They paid her no attention as they were busy checking in on their patients or charting at the nurses' station halfway down the hall she was in.

The door to 103 was slightly ajar. The only light filtering into the room came from the cracks between the window blinds and the door she was standing in front of. Ann thought about waiting outside until one of the nurses had to do their rounds. Akira was probably asleep, and she didn't want to disturb him.

"Come on in," Akira called out from the bed. Ann wondered how he could know she was there. Her question was answered when she noticed her shadow on the floor from the light coming into the room from the hall.

 _Get it together Ann,_ She mentally kicked herself.

"Hey Akira!" She greeted just a little too loudly. "Feeling better?"

"Loads," Akira smiled. "You're the first person to visit besides Boss."

"Sorry. Exams have had us all working ourselves ragged. Especially with Makoto hounding all of us to study," Ann apologized. "Kawakami-sensei is going to try to get you an extension for your exams since you haven't been able to study."

"I'll be sure to thank her. Though, I think I'll be alright since I've been doing okay in class." Akira sat up in bed. "Do you want to turn the lights on?"

"Sure," Ann turned to flip the switch, not noticing Akira flinch from the sudden brightness. She returned to the bed, removing the small bag she had slung across her shoulders. "Here, Ryuji made you a bento. The hospital food is probably terrible."

"Thanks," Akira opened the box Ann had given him. Ryuji had made him chicken with a dark, brownish red barbeque sauce. The chicken was torn into bite-sized chunks. What made the dish was the sauce painted in negative space to resemble the Phantom Thieves calling card. "Ryuji's going to make Yusuke jealous. Especially since he's been in a bit of an art funk since Yaldabaoth."

"Ryuji and I were thinking about that. We're going to see him at his dorm next week. I'm going to model for him, and Ryuji is going to bring him lunch." Ann explained. "We've been working on costumes I can bring so I don't have to be naked, but can still inspire Yusuke."

"That's awesome," Akira dug into his bento. "So when did you and Ryuji start dating?"

"Huh? I didn't say we were dating," Ann stated.

"Ann, it's a little obvious. I can practically smell his cologne on you from here," Akira continued. "I'm happy for you two. Honestly."

"Thanks, Akira," Ann brought out two bottles of green tea and handed one to the bespectacled boy.

"You two are using protection, right?" Akira took a sip of his tea. Ann nearly spit hers out.

"Oh em gee, yes," Ann whispered.

"Good. As the leader of the Phantom Thieves, it's my duty to make sure my team is healthy," Akira informed her. "With the exception of Morgana, I don't want to see any little thieves running around right now."

"Okay, you’ve made a point. You just caught me off guard that's all," Ann tried to take another sip of her tea.

"Is he good in bed?" Akira queried. This time the blonde spat out her drink.

"Akira!"

"Well?" Akira was serious. "Ann, I had a boyfriend too."

"A boyfriend that wanted to murder you," Ann corrected.

"I know," Akira's voice lowered. Goro's homicidal tendencies could not be ignored. He knew that.

"I'm sorry. I know how much he meant to you," Ann apologized. "He didn't want to be saved."

"I know. I think that's what hurts the most," Akira admitted. "I've wondered if he was truly twisted or groomed to be that way. I always felt deep down that there was a small spark of innocence buried under the weight of what he did. What he felt he had to do. Yaldabaoth offered me a path to "rehabilitation" and it led me to all of you. We were given the power to change the world. I was the trickster sent to prove the goodness of humanity. I've wondered for awhile what Yaldabaoth offered him. I know he was sent to be my adversary. The proof of humanity's wickedness. Though I'm not sure he actually fits the description. That's more Shido than anyone."

"Yet he was essentially directed to Shido's doorstep after gaining his persona," Ann continued for him.

"Yeah," Akira's throat felt dry. He took a sip and thought about his next words. "After Shido's Palace, I looked into Goro's mother's death. I snuck into the police station under the guise of being an intern. The records department didn't think my looking up an old suicide case would harm anything. I gave what I found to Sae. I...I wanted to tell him that her death wasn't his fault. That there was no way a three-year-old could tell suicide from a rape and murder. Even if had been a suicide, it still wouldn't have been his fault."

"Oh my god!" Ann gasped. "That's so horrible. Why the suicide narrative then?"

"According to Sae, Shido filled in the blanks," Akira continued. "She was killed because she was a liability to his future plans. She could come back at him for child support or even publically announce that he had a child with her. The DNA tests would have proven that. So, he sent someone to kill her and Goro. When Goro showed up at his doorstep eleven years later, the hitman disappeared. Likely due to their failure to complete their job. Sae wanted me to testify against Shido by admitting that I was the leader of the Phantom Thieves, but I don't think I need to do that anymore since he's admitted to a murder that occurred outside of the mental breakdowns."

"Oh Akira," Ann drew him into a tight hug. "That's horrible. I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I just wish I had the chance to tell him," Akira squeezed her tight. "I wish I could have told him that I loved him and that everything would have been alright."

Cold tears fell from his face onto Ann's shoulder. The blonde only squeezed him tighter, her warmth providing comfort he didn't know he needed. Her pulse drummed in his ear. The soothing beat calmed his nerves. Akira nuzzled into the crook of her neck, exposing as much of his face to her warm body as he could. The air conditioning in the hospital had frozen his poor nose.

"Holy crap Akira, you're as cold as ice," Ann rubbed circles into his back. She shifted a bit to make herself more comfortable on the bed. Akira hissed when her chin brushed against that sensitive spot on his neck.

Ann felt Akira’s lips brush her pulse point. The subtle thumping tickled the sensitive skin like a delicate kiss. Akira couldn't help but deepen that kiss. Ann stiffened underneath him, but he tightened his grip. An instant of white-hot pain followed by orgasmic pleasure overcame her as her body melted into him while he greedily drank. Nothing in the world mattered right now. Ann's soft moans and his gentle slurping the only sounds echoing in his ears.

* * *

Another death had called him away. He began to suspect that he had a wayward nurse on the unit. An angel of death. Dr. Suou had kept tabs on his newest charge, making sure he wasn’t the one causing him a headache.

The lights were dim in Akira Kurusu’s room. The boy was soundly asleep in his bed. He brushed a hand over his wavy locks. The boy looked so much like someone he knew so long ago. Tatsuya brushed his lips over the younger boy’s, tasting blood.

With a cursory glance of the room, he noticed the blonde girl sprawled face down on the floor. He moved over to her, bending down to get a better look. The girl was still breathing. Tatsuya turned her over. Though her lips were turning blue, she was remarkably beautiful. She even reminded him of a schoolmate who had once had a crush on him. 

_She has one,_ Apollo spoke to him. Perhaps he wouldn’t need to report her death. One less headache for him.

Tatsuya drew a fang across his thumb. He gently pressed the digit to her lips, reflex did the rest.

* * *

**12/24/16 - Saturday Morning**

Ann sat in the waiting room of her doctor’s office. She felt terrible and weak. She had been fine the day before, it was such a shock to wake up feeling like Morgana ran over her in bus form.

“Takamaki-san?” The receptionist called. “Your doctor is out today, so I’m having Dr. Suou see you. A nurse should be out shortly to take you back.”

“Okay, thanks,” Ann mumbled.

Ann found herself waiting for the doctor in one of the exam rooms. The nurse who had taken her vitals was a bit rude, but Ann tried to let it go. It felt like an eternity passed before the doctor finally came in.

“Hello, how are you doing?” Dr. Suou greeted. He was tall and handsome. He looked so young. Like he was still in high school. Ann can’t help but blush.

“I started feeling weak last night,” Ann complained. “I was feeling fine just yesterday afternoon. I went to see my friend in the hospital. I fell asleep in the chair in his room and woke up feeling like crap.”

“I see…” Tatsuya hums. “Lie down on the table please.”

Ann did as she was told. His hands were cool, but not cold. He started by massaging her lymph nodes on her neck. His touch was gentle, but enough to make her squirm a little. She could feel heat inexplicably build in her, causing her panties to become moist.

His hands thankfully left her throat before things got awkward.

“Everything looks good there,” Dr. Suou commented. “Let me take a look at your mouth.”

“Okay,” Ann replied.

Dr. Suou took a tongue depressor, feigning that he was looking at her tonsils. His thumb brushed her upper lip up, exposing her sharpened canines. He brushed his thumb over the gums, causing a squeal from the blonde.

“Everything okay?” He asked, throwing away the tongue depressor.

“Yeah...I’m okay,” Ann lied. Her panties were uncomfortably damp from arousal.

“Are you sure?” Tatsuya smiled as her scent gave her away.

“Yeah...I’m just thirsty I guess,” Ann coughed.

“I see,” He rolled up his sleeve.

 _Hecate,_ Apollo called out.

Ann groaned. Her body was cold, yet it burned at the same time. Her teeth itched as she felt them lengthen into tiny knives. Dr. Suou held his arm to her. The pale flesh screamed to be pierced. Who was she to refuse? Ann bit down on his wrist. Salty, sweet blood filled her mouth. It was the most delicious thing in the world. She could feel the doctor’s other hand brush through her hair and gave a sigh of pleasure for it.

“Take all you need, my dear,” He cooed to his new child.

She pulled away, fully sated. His wound healed almost immediately. He grabbed a cotton and some alcohol to clean the blood before rolling his sleeve back down. Dr. Suou took a card out of his pocket. This one different than the ones he had at the receptionist’s desk.

“Call me whenever you need to make a new appointment,” Tatsuya handed his personal card to the blonde. “Also, I’d be more than happy if you had any referrals as well. I’m always looking for new patients.”

* * *

**12/26/16 - Monday morning**

Akira never thought he would be happy to go back to school. The school was freedom compared to the hospital he was discharged from yesterday. At school, he wasn't hooked up to wires and didn't have surly nurses poking and prodding him every half an hour. It was his misfortune that a few patients passed away in his unit during his stay, which weighed heavily on the hospital's staff. He didn't hold their attitude towards him against them at all. He hoped the care package he sent them yesterday would help lift their spirits after the rough few days they had.

"Welcome back dude," Ryuji greeted Akira as he opened the locker to retrieve his own slippers.

"It's good to be back. Even with today being the first day of finals," Akira tugged on one of his socks.

"Got enough layers on?" Ryuji pulled the edge of his slipper over his heel.

"I'm freezing. It's so bad right now, I'm tempted to stand in a fire," Akira tried rubbing his arms for warmth, but none was forthcoming.

"Yeah, he froze the water at the bathhouse," Morgana chimed in from Akira's school bag.

"That has to be an exaggeration," Ryuji snorted.

"Sitting on an ice block is warmer than sitting on his feet," Morgana continued.

"FYI, I found out you and Ann are dating," Akira abruptly changed the subject.

"WHAT!" Morgana's yell was muffled.

"Shh, dude keep it down," Ryuji whispered. "I don't want to broadcast it to the whole school."

"Sorry," Akira apologized. "Ann didn't exactly tell me, but it wasn't hard to figure out. Just to let you know, you might want to lighten up on your cologne. You guys doing alright?"

"Actually, we had our first "official" fight yesterday," Ryuji's face was nearly plum red with embarrassment. "Ann wanted to try some kinky shit last night, and I wasn't ready for it. I mean, we've been...intimate already, but...I don't know. I guess I'm just not ready to go anywhere beyond vanilla."

"I'm not hearing any of this. La la la," Morgana groaned.

"It's not that I don't want to try stuff with her. I just panicked," Ryuji explained.

"What did she want to try out?" Akira asked.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this. Bondage," Ryuji whispered into his best friend's ear.

"Oh...well..." Akira started. "I know a few people who frequent Crossroads who are in the BDSM community. They are very big on enthusiastic consent and safety. Especially since there are a lot of people who get the wrong impression about BDSM from unreliable sources. Look it up on your phone during lunch. Just remember to clear your browser history before going back to class."

"Okay. Yeah, maybe if I know more about it, I won't panic so much," Ryuji reasoned. "Thanks."

* * *

Akira spotted Ann by their usual lunch hang out near the vending machines. He had sent Morgana to Makoto so that he could talk to Ann about Ryuji. Morgana was grateful for the opportunity. His crush on Ann made it hard for him to stomach that she had sex with Ryuji. Akira would talk to him tonight about his feelings. It was his duty as the leader of the Phantom Thieves after all.

"Hi Ann," He greeted.

"Akira!" Ann nearly dropped her tea. "I wasn't expecting you to be at school today. Or this week for that matter."

"How did you miss me? I sit behind you in class," Akira joked. He couldn't help but notice the femme fatale thief fidget. The blonde also looked paler than normal. Though he figured that was probably due to them standing in the snow.

"Haha, sorry. I've been a bit preoccupied lately," Ann apologized as she unscrewed the cap on her bottle of tea.

"From exams or thinking about tying Ryuji to the bed?" Akira popped a few yen into the vending machine for his own beverage.

"He told you about that!" Ann's voice was a little too loud. Akira maintained a blank face as a group of girls looked their way. Though, they looked away just as quickly.

"He told me that he panicked," Akira explained. "I have him doing a little bit of homework right now on BDSM. I wanted to talk to you about it too. I'm hoping you guys can meet halfway on this."

"I don't see how this is any of your business," Ann started.

"Leader of the Phantom Thieves," Akira countered quickly. "Just, slow down with him. Ask him if he's okay with something before you start. If you're going to do bondage play, be safe and don’t forget to set a word. First and second rules of BDSM."

"I can't believe I'm having this talk with you," Ann huffed as she crossed her arms.

"You know, he said exactly the same thing," Akira snorted. "I just want you guys to be happy and safe. Don't worry, I won't say anything to anyone else...Though, I have to warn you that Morgana already knows. I told him he'll get sushi tonight if he keeps his mouth shut."

"Okay," Ann begrudgingly agreed.

"Look, I know you are a dominant personality. Your persona is proof of that," Akira stated. "But for bondage play to work, Ryuji has to be completely on board with it. He wants to try. You just need to slow down to his pace. I get it, that's probably glacial, but trust me when I say both of you will enjoy it more that way."

"Thanks," Ann took a sip from her drink. "Were you into this stuff with Akechi?"

"We never got to...explore anything really," Akira sighed. "The furthest we got was mutual blowjobs. As far as the BDSM thing, I learned of the community through a few customers at Crossroads. Just talking. They weren't my type."

"Oh," Ann acknowledged. "So, if you could have done anything with him, what would you have wanted to do?"

"To be honest, if I had a second chance with him I would just want to make love," Akira fought back his tears. "I'd want to show him that love doesn't have to be hard or rough. It doesn't have to hurt. Ann...I miss him. I know he did terrible things, but I think more than any of us, he needed a second chance. I'm not saying he deserved one because that's not my call. But he needed to know a life outside of being Shido's bastard and pet assassin. Outside of being an orphaned kid who was pinballed through the foster system."

"Akira, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought him up," Ann apologized as she reached out to take her friend's hand.

"It's alright," Akira sniffed. "Hey, you and Ryuji have fun tonight okay. I know finals continue tomorrow, but you guys aren't going to be able to focus until you get your kinks worked out."

"Haha, very punny," Ann laughed, giving her friend's hand a gentle squeeze.


	5. Ryuji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rough sex warning for this chapter.

**12/26/16 - Monday Evening**

"Hey Ann, are you hungry?" Ryuji took stock of the pantry to see what he could make for dinner.

"Just for dessert," Ann bit her lip as she focused on her boyfriend's clothed ass. She knew what those plaid pants really had to offer, and couldn't wait to dig her nails into them.

"Ann?"

Ann sauntered up behind him. Laying her head on his shoulders while her arms encircled his waist.

"I know you're nervous," Ann's right hand trailed south. Ryuji bit back a hiss when her hand firmly squeezed his hard member." But I also know you've been dealing with this since lunchtime."

She stroked him through his pants, eliciting delicate moans and pants. Ryuji's knuckles were stark white as he gripped the kitchen countertop.

"Why don't I start you off with an appetizer," Ann peppered kisses along the back of his neck and shoulders. Placing her hands on his hips, she gently guided him so that his back was against the counter. Their lips danced together as she undid the button and zipper to his pants. "Mmm, these suspenders would look real good wrapped around your wrists. Maybe that'll be the next course."

"Haahh, I'm okay starting with that," Ryuji moaned into her mouth. Ann's fingers wiggled their way under the hem of his shirt. Their kiss broken by the garment being lifted over his head and thrown behind her onto the kitchen table.

"Okay. Let's get you comfortable in the bedroom," Ann grabbed the young man's hand and led him down the hallway to her bedroom. Ann's bedroom was clean of any floor clutter. Unlike his own. Photographs of the group, Ann with Shiho, and posters of celebrities adorned her walls. In the center of the room was a full sized western bed with a wooden headboard that reminded him of prison bars. Perfect for tying someone to.

Ann guided him onto the bed. He scooted in until he was in the middle with his head resting comfortably on her pillow. Ryuji had to bite his lip as Ann slowly teased her own shirt off of her body. The black lace bra contrasted starkly with her pale skin. She turned around, making a show of stripping out of her skirt and leggings. Ryuji willed himself not to touch his rock hard cock.

When Ann was finished with her striptease, she climbed onto the bed and straddled her boyfriend. Being exceptionally careful not to disturb the straining erection in his pants. She unclipped the black suspenders from his pants.

"Put your hands on the bars," Ann purred. Ryuji obeyed. She wrapped the elastic around his wrists and the bedposts. Tight enough so he couldn't escape, but not so tight that he might lose circulation in his hands. "Would you like a blindfold?"

"Uhh...sure," Ryuji wasn't completely certain he wanted one but he had read that closing off one sense could heighten the others. His gorgeous girlfriend took the sleeping mask from her nightstand and slipped it over his eyes. His vision was completely bathed in darkness.

He felt the brief touch of lips on his own before they began peppering kisses down his neck and chest. Ryuji hissed but bit back a complaint when Ann bit a little too hard near one of his nipples. She seemed to sense his discomfort by licking the area, teasing his nipple with her tongue. Ann moved to just under his ribs, biting a little too hard again. He grunted but otherwise kept his complaints to himself. This was for her. While she licked the welt she most likely caused, his cock throbbed as the pain melted into pleasure. Still trapped within the confines of his pants and boxers.

Her fingers slipped into the waistband of both garments, freeing his leaking cock as said fingers peeled the offending garments from his legs. Cool hands spread his legs. Massaging his inner thighs, but never getting too close to his cock. This time he can't hold back a cry as Ann bites down on his right inner thigh. Searing pain mixing with agonizing arousal. Something warm and wet ran down his thigh. Ann's tongue lapped it up eagerly.

The bed shifted beneath him as Ann crawled up his body. Her lips locking with his own. Her tongue invading his mouth. He can taste himself on her. All of his doubts and worries fade away instantly. As if a switch had suddenly been turned off, leaving only arousal and need.

His flavor is more metallic than he thought he would be. The thought is fleeting as Ann shifts again. His cock twitches as her gentle hand guides him into her. A sigh escaping her lips as she slips onto him. Just as she's buried him into her, he arches his back. Thrusting sharply into her, causing the both of them to moan.

Her hands braced themselves on his chest, giving her the leverage she wants in order to ride him. He meets her thrusts with his own. The empty apartment echoing with moans, gasps and incoherent babbling. His hands are still helplessly tied to the bed frame. Ryuji growls in frustration. He wants to run his hands all over her body. He wants to grip onto those voluptuous hips and impale that tight pussy onto his cock. He wants desperately to sink his teeth into her pale skin like she had just done to him.

"Do you want me to free you?" Ann moans into his ear. He could only nod in response. Their pace slowed as she moved her hands to free his from his suspenders. The moment his hands are freed, he flips her onto her back. His mouth finds a pert nipple and suckles while resuming his thrusts into her tight pussy. He can feel her sharp nails rake across his back.

In a swift motion, he has her on his lap. Ann's arms encircle his neck in a tight embrace as he continues to pound into her. He can feel the pulse on her neck under his lips. Parched and drunk on lust, he bites down hard on the supple skin. Blood pours into his mouth, pushing him beyond the brink. He can feel Ann convulsing around him as her own orgasm takes hold. His body erupts again when his shoulder stings from the familiar pain of being bitten. He vaguely acknowledges that he just came twice within seconds and that the taste of Ann's blood brought him to climax.

* * *

**12/27/16 - Tuesday Afternoon**

Ryuji could hardly wait for school to let out. It was hard to concentrate on exams when he thought of Ann’s plan for Yusuke. The two were going to meet up with the artist to help him with this artist block. Yusuke had mentioned to them that he would like to study Ann as Panther. The femme fatale of the Phantom Thieves was a welcome change from his usual models. The blonde had begrudgingly obliged then. She was more than willing now, however.

When Ann and Ryuji returned to her house, he pulled her to him. Nipping at her neck lightly while he ran his hands all over her behind. Ann purred in delight, turning around to kiss her boyfriend.

“I’m going to see about my outfit and accessories while you take care of dessert,” Ann booped his nose before retreating to her room.

Ryuji retrieved a platter from one of the cupboards in the kitchen. From the fridge, he gathered an assortment of fruit, chocolate sauce, caramel sauce, and whipped cream. He diced some apples and pineapples into bite-sized pieces, removed the grapes from their stems, and arranged the assortment onto the tray. Small dishes he found in a drawer would hold the sauces and whipped cream. He added one more small dish. With a paring knife, he slit his wrist, pouring his blood into the dish. Yusuke would likely mistake it for strawberry sauce. Ryuji hoped he would anyway. He licked his wound, sealing the cut.

“The costume and accessories are ready,” Ann circled his waist from behind. “I found some trick handcuffs to use, and something for you to wear.”

“What if he doesn’t go for the handcuffs?” Ryuji asked.

“I can be purrrsuasive,” Ann smiled.

* * *

It wasn’t long before their guest arrived. Yusuke seemed to have brought his entire studio with him. How he had managed to lug three canvases, several sketchbooks, his entire collection of oil paints, paint thinners, brushes, pencils, etc., onto the train was beyond Ryuji’s comprehension.

“Where should I set up?” Yusuke set his supplies on the doorway floor.

“Don’t worry about that right now,” Ann smiled. “Actually, Ryuji and I were wondering if you’d like to play a game. You know? To refresh your mind. You can’t force your way through a block. You have to walk away from a problem sometimes before you can come back to solve it.”

“Alright, what sort of game do you have in mind?” Yusuke asked.

“Ryuji and I were wondering…” Ann bit her lip as she approached the artist, placing her hands on his chest. “What your opinion was on erotica.”

“I have...attempted to produce some erotic sketches in the past,” Yusuke breathed. “I could never capture the real essence of it.”

“Why don’t we capture it then?” Ann suggested. “All three of us. Ryuji and I will slip into something...inspiring.”

“We also have a fruit platter,” Ryuji added. Yusuke’s eyes lit up at the sound of food. 

“You’d be amazed at how well food and sex go together,” Ann purred as if she read his mind.

“I’m game then,” Yusuke’s voice cracked from arousal. The blonde drew him into a kiss. He was chaste about it, inexperienced in sensual matters. A moan forced his mouth open as Ann’s hand brushed firmly over his clothed erection. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, tasting every nook and cranny.

“Don’t come in until I tell you,” Ann booped his nose with a parting kiss before she and Ryuji slipped into her room. Minutes passed, and his pants were uncomfortably tight.

“Come on in,” Ann called from her room.

The tall boy tentatively walked into Ann’s room, unsure of what he would find. Ann’s room was lit by candlelight. A pair of handcuffs wove through the bars of her bedframe, waiting for hands to fill them. 

“Ryuji, I think Yusuke is wearing too many clothes,” Ann purred. Yusuke’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. Ann had slipped into a pleather suit, very much similar to her Panther suit in the metaverse. The differences were in the details though. Ann’s blood red suit was cut off at the shoulders, only to be continued on by elbow length gloves. Instead of solid leggings, her thighs were adorned in fishnet tights, which were finished off by thigh-high boots of the same color as her suit.

“I agree,” Ryuji growled from behind. A rough hand pulled his hair, allowing the other boy access to his neck. The other hand worked furiously at the buttons of his shirt while Ryuji’s tongue and teeth worked on his exposed flesh. He could barely make out Ann, on her knees before him, undoing the buttons of his pants. Her hot breath tantalized his aching cock.

“Do you want to be tied up?” Ann breathed into his crotch.

“Nnoo, ahhh,” He was having trouble thinking, let alone speaking. “I want to touch you both.”

“Why don’t you start love, while I go get the fruit?” Ryuji suggested before heading for the kitchen.

Yusuke’s shirt slipped off his shoulders, leaving him bare from the waist up. Ann was still teasing his trapped cock with her teeth.

“Would you like me to taste it?” Ann’s expression was absolutely lewd. Her eyes fluttered, beckoning him to answer with a yes. He could only nod his reply.

The blonde teased his pants off of his lithe frame. His erection springing from the confines of his garments. She kissed the tip of his cock, the sensation of her lips running up his spine like lightning. He tried to bite back a moan as his entire length slipped into her mouth.

“Don’t hold back,” Ryuji returned. “We want to hear every sound.”

Yusuke obliged the second Ann hollowed out her cheeks and sucked, hard. He threaded his fingers through her hair.

“Go on. Ann loves a good face fucking,” Ryuji whispered as he kissed down the taller boy’s neck. His hips began thrusting of their own accord. Slowly at first, until Ann all but slammed her face into him. His pants became howls at the pressure in his abdomen increased.

“Come on Ann’s face,” Ryuji played with one of the artist’s nipples. “Paint her like a Jackson Pollock piece.

Dear God that sent him over the edge. Ann pulled away just in time to be showered by Yusuke. Come covered her hair, face, and pleather covered breasts.

“Mmmm, you taste good Yusuke,” Ann licked some of him off of her fingers. “Want to taste me?”

“I think our guest could use a little break,” Ryuji dunked a piece of pineapple into the “strawberry” syrup. “Hungry?”

Yusuke was still at a loss for words, but he didn’t need them. Ryuji placed the fruit in his own mouth before drawing the artist into a kiss. The pineapple was sweet and perfectly ripe. The sauce, though a bit salty was a perfect complement to the fruit. The combination filled him with renewed vigor. Lust filled him from head to toe as he felt his cock stand at attention, ready for more.

“More?” Ryuji asked.

“Take your clothes off,” Yusuke ordered as he kicked his pants off of his legs. He stared hungrily as Ryuji gleefully obliged. The leather vest was the first thing to go. The blond boy’s physique was deliciously cut. He took his time with his latex pants, leaving Yusuke to growl in frustration. He glanced at Ann who had already removed her soiled clothing. Her head was thrown back in ecstasy. Three of her fingers plunged deep into her pussy. He decided not to wait for Ryuji and crawled over to Ann. He gently removed her hand, replacing it with his lips and tongue.

Yusuke was pleasantly surprised when Ryuji joined them with the fruit platter. A brilliant idea passed through his head as he grabbed for the strange, but delicious red sauce. He drizzled it all over Ann’s pussy, saturating it, before licking it all up. He suckled her clit, making delicious noises come out of her mouth. She pulled his hair tightly as her body convulsed in a powerful orgasm. He didn’t mind the pain. It fueled his own growing need.

It hit him that Ryuji might be feeling neglected. Yusuke was nothing if not considerate of others. He turned to the other boy, drawing him into a deep, hungry kiss before shoving him onto the ground. Impulsively, he grabbed the caramel sauce. Drizzling the sweet, sticky substance all over Ryuji’s rock hard cock. He wanted it in him so bad.

“Are you sure?” Ryuji sensed what he was going to do.

“I need it in me,” Yusuke didn’t even recognize his own voice. It was deep, guttural, unnatural. He didn’t care though. All that mattered was satisfying the ache in his loins. He stroked Ryuji, making sure the sauce covered him liberally before easing himself onto his cock. He roared in pain and pleasure as he slipped further and further until the entire length had been swallowed up. He gave a slow thrust, testing his limit before the need demanded more.

Ann had recovered herself and watched Yusuke take charge. His thrusts were erratic, even animalistic. She could smell his blood mix with the caramel sauce he had used for lube. Ryuji met his thrusts with force. Her pussy stirred with want as she watched both young men fuck each other like harlots.

She crawled over to them, wanting in on their play. Ryuji guided her into a straddling position on his face. His tongue working deep into her pussy. She grabbed Yusuke’s face, kissing his lips hungrily as she was being eaten out. The blonde grabbed the artist’s cock, stroking him hard and fast. The smell of his blood pooling on her floor was too much.

She broke away from his lips, diving straight for his jugular. Sweet blood rushed onto her tongue. Yusuke cried out loudly in her ear. His hot come coating her hand and stomach. Her own orgasm hit for the second time, giving Ryuji a face full of her juices. She could feel him under her, convulsing as he himself came. 

Yusuke was the first to collapse, still shaking from coming twice. Ann crawled over to his shivering form. Brushing his bangs out of his face as she spotted two pearly white fangs peeking out from under his lips. She lied down beside him. Ryuji drew them both into his embrace as they cuddled together on her hardwood floor. They would clean up after they rested. Ann closed her eyes, wondering what kind of paintings Yusuke would create from this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is going to take a while to come out, it's already done but we haven't started on chapter 7 and I want a buffer.


	6. Katsuya with a side of Goro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, the rough drafts of 7-9 are finished, so here's chapter 6 for your enjoyment!

**12/29/16 - Thursday Daytime**

He fastened the buttons on his shirt slowly. The doctor in front of him scrawling out a prescription for an inhaler. He took the paper without a word, walking out of the office like a ghost.

In less than a year's time, Katsuya Suou would be a ghost.

He couldn't stop the hot tears from running down his face once he made it back to his car. His life was a wreck, filled with nothing but regret. His childhood dreams gone with this father's scandal. His wife, ex-wife, off to cover a story in West Africa. No children to call his own and his last surviving family, if he still lived that was, had been missing for almost twenty years. He had buried his mother a few years ago. His father had followed not more than a few months ago..

Katsuya flipped through the messages on his phone.

Ulala: Hey Big Suou! I got an update for you. Rumor has it that a rather young looking doctor is practicing medicine in Shibuya. He's described as tall, with dark brown chin length hair, and looking way younger than he should. I hope that helps.

Baofu: I'm leading a quiet life now. I've opened up a coffee shop in Yongen-Jaya. Why don't you and Maya come visit sometime?

Baofu's message had been sent sixteen years ago. His old ass, Nokia phone was going to outlive him. This thought depressed him more than it should. His phone vibrated, alerting him to a new message.

Ulala: Hey! I know this is a touchy subject, but the word's been going around about a Dr. Takemi. She's a maverick in medicine. Talk to her for a second opinion. She has a clinic in Yongen-Jaya.

Fate seemed to be pulling him to Yongen-Jaya. He was never one to refuse an order, regardless of how obscure it was. He switched on the ignition and slowly pulled into the street, heading in that direction.

* * *

It was a quiet day, which was most Thursdays. Sojiro didn't mind. He had his regular customers since most of the kids favored the trendier food places in Shibuya. He wasn't about trend though. Perfection, love, and dedication to his craft would see his shop outlive even the trendiest boba bar in Shibuya.

Futaba sat in the corner booth, playing on her phone and slowly working through a plate of curry. Sojiro smiled, thinking about how much she had recovered this last year. The kid had been through a lot and deserved the world for it.

The bell rang, letting him know he had another customer.

"Katsuya?" Sojiro couldn't believe his eyes. Standing just in the doorway was the ghost of the man he had fought alongside all those years ago. Though he still wore his red shades and his hair hadn't a touch of grey, his face was gaunt. Like he hadn't eaten in weeks, or something was eating him from within.

"Kaoru," Katsuya greeted. Sojiro flinched slightly as Futaba looked their way.

"That's not my name anymore," Sojiro was a little terser than he intended to be. "I gave up that name when I chose a quiet life. It's Sojiro Sakura now. It's even legal."

"My apologies," Katsuya offered.

"So, what brings you to Leblanc? The last time we spoke to each other was fourteen years ago," Sojiro brought a steaming cup of coffee and a plate of curry for his old friend.

"I'm just passing through," Katsuya took a sip of his coffee. "Ulala told me Tatsuya might be in Shibuya."

"You're still looking for him," Sojiro sighed.

"I have to find him," Katsuya's voice cracked. "Sooner rather than later. Ulala said there was a doctor in Shibuya who matched his physical description. I need to know he's alright."

"What did she tell you?" Sojiro asked. "Futaba, please don't"

Katsuya nearly had a heart attack when he turned to the young girl who had sneakily sat next to him. On her head was a creepy, geisha doll mask.

"But I don't know this human," The girl's voice was muffled by the mask.

"Futaba, this is Katsuya Suou, an old friend of mine and a detective with the Sumaru City Police Department. Katsuya, my daughter Futaba," Sojiro introduced the pair.

"Master hacker," Futaba took the mask off. "Pleased to meet you."

"Master hacker?" Katsuya raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know where she gets it from," Sojiro was terrible at playing innocent.

"The cutie pie on the counter is Morgana," Futaba grinned, pointing to the furball near the kitchen end of the bar.

"I'm not cute!" Morgana yowled.

"Get off the counter cat," Sojiro ordered.

"Can I sit in the chair instead?" Morgana asked, again forgetting Futaba would have to translate.

"No, you cannot sit in the chair," Sojiro responded before his daughter could translate.

"Did the cat just talk?" Katsuya asked. Morgana shifted uncomfortably. Sojiro stood stunned. The cat's butt on his counter being the least of his worries right now. With a devilish grin on her face, Futaba had her phone out to take a picture of the scene.

"Yeah, Morgana hardly shuts up," Futaba answered. "But we love him for it."

"I'll agree with that, but this is the first time I've heard words come out of his mouth," Sojiro added. "Get your butt off of my counter!"

"This means your cognition of me changed," Morgana didn't bother to move. "What changed?"

"A mysterious man with red glasses shows up, an old friend that hasn't been seen or heard from in over a decade," Futaba narrated. "A secret name is spoken, and suddenly! Memories of the past flood back."

"You're more on the mark than you know kid," Sojiro pinched the bridge of his nose. "This probably has to do with the cognitive p-science your mother was working on."

"Wakaba?" Katsuya nearly dropped his coffee.

"You knew my mom?" Futaba asked, retrieving her plate of curry. "Well, I guess that's not really a surprise if you know Sojiro."

"I'm eager to hear the story," Morgana quips. "About the p-science, not about how you know Futaba's mom."

"About seventeen years ago, an outer god decided to play a game with the collective unconscious of humanity that took the form of a being named Philemon. We got roped into it as game pieces," Sojiro explained. "Philemon awakened our consciousness, allowing us to use personae to fight the outer god."

"You have personae too?" Morgana's jaw drops.

"It makes sense," Futaba tapped on her phone. "Sojiro wasn't exactly shocked when he found out about ours. We shot a demiurge in the face. After that, we lost our personae, or at least, the ability to use them. So we're safe from otherworldly beings."

"I don't know what concerns me more. That you had fought a demiurge, or *cough* that you're *cough* nonchalant about *cough*" Katsuya's lungs spasmed into an uncontrollable fit. He reached for his inhaler, desperate for relief, but the coughing wouldn't stop. He couldn't breathe.

"Katsuya!" Sojiro's voice rang in his ears. He tried to steady himself, but only found himself collapsed on the ground.

"The hospital's too far!" He could hear the cat yell. "Call the weird doctor lady!"

* * *

Katsuya awoke with a start, coughing to get used to air again.

"Lie down and don't move," A familiar voice ordered as the owner's hand forced him back onto the bed. "You damn near kicked the bucket down there. Good thing I'm just a block away."

"Tae?" He rasped. "Dr. Takemi?"

"The one and only," Tae smiled at him. "I'd ask you how you're doing, but I already know."

"When did you change your name?" Katsuya relaxed a bit.

"When my ass of a husband tangled with a sun god," Tae looked over his chart. How she managed to get a hold of it was something he'd like to know. "Thank you again for that."

"My pleasure," He tried to focus on breathing. His lungs were still constricted and swollen. "It's funny that you're here. Ulala recommended that I see you."

"I wish you had come to me sooner," Tae's voice betrayed the barest hint of grief. "You're too sick for me to handle now."

"You're talking about making me like you," His voice was flat. "Making me a vampire."

"I could have… Maybe if you were in stage one or two but with this progression, I'd probably go into septic shock." Tae explained. "It could even be enough to kill me."

"Do you have to drink my blood?" Katsuya asked.

"The compound that causes the victim's DNA to rewrite itself is made from two components, which are housed separately. Venom and blood." Dr. Takemi explained. "When we bite a victim, our venom is injected into the bloodstream. Due to our instinct to drink, there's no way a vampire can bite without imbibing some of the victim's blood. To create the compound, the victim then drinks vampiric blood. Turning can take minutes to hours depending on the victim's heart rate when the venom and blood combine."

"Could you harvest venom? You know, like they do for snakes and spiders," Katsuya took the doctor's hand into his own. She wove her fingers into his.

"You know. I never thought of that," Tae squeezed his hand gently. "You've given me a prospect for an experiment. I want to try something. Vampire saliva has healing properties. Sometimes the blood is also used by humans to prolong their lives. I'm going to give you a bit of mine today. I don't know what it will do for you, but I'm hoping to buy you some time."

"How much time?"

"I'm not sure," Tae had to be honest. "Your disease's progression is incredibly aggressive. Without intervention, you have a month at most. Take a little blood today, then see me tomorrow. If I see improvement, even the slightest bit, I'll give you more. As much as you need until I can either make the compound without biting you, or my blood pushes back the cancer enough to turn you conventionally."

Tae ran downstairs. Katsuya could make out voices down below, but they were too low to make any sense of what was being talked about. Glass clinked, then footsteps as Tae returned, a glass in hand. She placed the glass on the shelf near the bed, then with a talon-like nail, drew a line across the vein in her wrist. When the glass was half full, she sealed her wound with a lick of her tongue.

“Drink,” Tae handed him the glass then helped him sit up. Katsuya had tasted blood before. Mainly his own as his lungs would expel the fluid during one of his more violent coughing bursts. This tasted nothing like that. It was salty and metallic, yet sweet at the same time. His rational brain tried to tell him this was disgusting, but his tongue wasn’t listening. In one drag, he finished the glass. Taking the glass from him, Tae poured some rubbing alcohol in the used glass. Perhaps as a means of sanitation.

“Good. Now, rest for a bit. Sakura said that this bed is available tonight,” Tae stated as she cleaned up her supplies and paperwork. “The kid that normally stays here is in the hospital from what Sakura told me. I’m going to go visit him tomorrow, then I’ll be back afterward. Now, I want you to stay here until I get back. No leaving the bed unless it’s to go to the bathroom or something. I’ll know if you leave too. Sakura’s girl told me she has the place wired.”

“A bluff for sure,” Katsuya smiled. Dr. Takemi’s phone chimed on the shelf it was resting on.

“I don’t think so,” Tae turned the screen to him. A text from Futaba staring him in the face.

Futaba: I don’t bluff. LOL.

* * *

Goro had been wandering around for almost a week. Too paranoid to return to his apartment, or to rent a room. He spent his days sleeping under the stairs in various train stations like a homeless person. Though, he rationalized, he was homeless. 

When the hunger hit him, he fed off of fellow transients and anyone who found themselves outside of camera view. Transients were the worst. Tasting of bad alcohol and rotting food. The real treat came from a random tourist, who had gotten lost. He never drank enough to kill. Bodies would just bring him unwanted attention.

Shibuya was covered in snow tonight, reflecting the holiday lights that wrapped around the trees in the district. Shibuya glowed like a fairy wonderland. The cold would suppress his stench. It had been awhile since he was able to bathe. He had thought about relaxing at the bathhouse in Yongen-Jaya while his clothes laundered next door, but his guilt had run him out of the quaint district. The gym in Shibuya would have to do.

He paid his fare at the door. The clerk fortunately not noticing anything awry. Perhaps it was a bonus for having to make a run from Shido in his nearly week old clothes. 

The water from the shower felt amazing. The hot water warmed him, relaxing his frayed nerves. Akechi ducked his head under the spray, letting it soak his chestnut locks. He’d have to look out for an unwary gym member to steal some soap from.

“Need to borrow some shampoo?” A man with dark brown hair turned on the shower next to him. 

“Mind reader?” Goro’s sass never ceased. He accepted the offered shampoo as he was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. “Thanks.” 

The lather felt amazing on his scalp. He never really appreciated how luxurious soap could be. Goro finally began to feel clean after his week in transience. 

“Your parents don’t buy you soap?” The man was attempting to make conversation.

“I don’t have parents,” His voice was terse, betraying his annoyance with the stranger.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” The stranger’s concern seemed genuine enough. “Hungry?”

“What?” Goro was caught off guard. 

_Robin…_

The hunger hit him full force, causing him to double over in pain. He tried to brace himself against the tile wall, but... It hurt so much.

 _Loki!_ Tatsuya invoked as he moved into Goro’s shower, leaving his running to help cover the sounds that Goro’s didn't.

His mind began to break. Frenzy mixing with blinding hunger. His fangs protruded dangerously, like daggers ready to eviscerate supple flesh. He growled, seeing only red. There was only one body in the shower with him and he struck.

Strong arms held him at their length away from the other man’s body, but his own claws were doing plenty to shred the limbs to ribbons. Blood mixed with water, creating a red bath. Akechi felt his head connect hard with the wall. Tile crumbled around him. His head connected again, this time leaving his vision swirling. One more hit turned his vision black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Musical watches the weather channel and hopes for the best*


	7. Tae, and others

**12/29/16 - Afternoon**

The warmth from the cup of coffee radiated into her cold hands. It was welcome, though it wouldn't last since the cold of her body would begin to cool the dark brown liquid in no time. The cafe was officially closed today. She had been called over to see a patient. Tae was now waiting for the cafe owner to get back with said patient.

Sojiro had promised he wouldn't be gone too long. She had been assured that Kurusu-kun, her patient, would be ready to go as soon as school let out. The trip would take him forty minutes tops.

The lock on the door jostled about twenty minutes later. The store owner ushered her young patient in. Kurusu-kun looked like shit. The raven haired boy was pale and gaunt. Dark circles hugged his eyes, making him look like a human panda. His lips were pale instead of a healthy rose. She would have to have some words with his doctors for letting him be discharged in such a pathetic state. She glared at Sojiro as well for allowing the boy to go to school like this.

"Good afternoon Dr. Takemi," The boy's voice was cheery despite appearances.

"Hello Kurusu-kun," Tae greeted, rising from her seat at the booth. "I assume Sojiro told you I'd be here?"

"Yeah, though I'm confused since I was seen by a doctor at the hospital," Akira remarked.

"Hospital doctors are morons," Tae retorted, flashing her penlight into the boy's eyes. Akira couldn't stop himself from flinching. "Sensitive?"

"Yeah," Akira rubbed his eyes, trying to get his vision back.

"I've already set up a workspace upstairs. Sakura-san, are you sticking around?" Tae asked, placing her penlight back into her coat pocket.

"I'm going to head home to check on Futaba. Call me if you need anything though," The old man said as he grabbed a to-go container of curry and rice before heading home.

Tae directed her patient to the attic. He took a seat on the couch, with Tae taking her seat at his work desk. His chart, a small blood pressure monitor, a thermometer, and a few vials and needles sat on the top of the desk.

"Let's start with the basics," Tae took the cuff from the monitor and wrapped it around his arm. With the press of a button, the cuff began to expand. "How are you feeling right now?"

"I'm okay. I'm a bit hungry right now," Akira reported. Tae marked his response, in her notes. A few seconds later, the monitor beeped. "Blood pressure is a little low, but not too worrisome."

Tae took the thermometer next. Being nearly an adult, her patient didn't need prompting to know what was required of him. She placed the probe under his tongue before grabbing his wrist to check his pulse.

"Your heart rate is low, though you are a fit young man," Tae murmured. She took the thermometer from his mouth. Worry washed over her face as the numbers 16.6c stared back at her. She grabbed his hands. They felt no hotter than her own.

"Dr. Takemi?"

She ignored the boy, placing the back of her hand on his forehead. The temperature was the same.

"Doctor?"

"I need to check your skin," Tae took out another penlight. The light shined purple on the boy's skin. His arms looked spotless. When the light reached his neck, a sizable blemish appeared. The invisible bruise was fading under the light, however, near the epicenter, she noticed two pimple sized spots shine brightly. The spots were approximately four and a half to five centimeters apart.

"I have one more thing I need to check," She prayed that the boy was just a feeder, that his drop in temperature was just temporary and with food and a little medicine, he would be back to normal. She had him open his mouth, peeling back the upper lip to get a closer look at his teeth. Peaking out over his canines were a pair of sharp bits of bone. She pressed her thumb over one of the shards, earning a gasp from her patient as the bone lengthened into full fangs. They retracted immediately once she removed her thumb from her patient's gums.

"You said you were hungry. Are you craving anything specific right now?" Tae asked. Akira coughed as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Uh, I was thinking of making myself some curry when we were done. Hospital food is terrible and I got stuck with a convenience store lunch pack today," Akira answered.

"Okay. Any preference for drink?" Tae continued.

"Sojiro got a new roast that pairs well with curry," Akira stated. "It's actually refreshing iced, so it's good to have with the curry instead of after."

"Coffee and curry," Tae mumbled as she marked her notes. "Kurusu-kun, what happened the night before you went into the hospital?"

"I don't remember much. I just remember having a weird dream where I was between sleep and being awake. You know, where you're dreaming that you're awake in your sleep but feel heavy," Akira explained. "I didn't wake up until I was in the hospital."

"Did anything unusual happen at the hospital?" Tae asked.

"Umm, actually... My doctor, I didn't get his name. He was examining me, much like you were. He examined my neck and teeth, which for some odd reason turned me on. He... I just remember a sharp pain in my neck while he jacked me off," Akira continued. "I mean, hindsight I know what he did was unethical, but at the time, I didn't care. Hell, if he wanted to outright fuck me, I'm pretty sure I would have been eagerly riding him."

"That's not unusual for your condition right now," Tae sighed, putting her notes and pen down on the table. "Kurusu-kun, you will probably not believe what I'm about to tell you. Then again, you may, considering what you've already been through. Monsters aren't exclusive to the world you went into to steal people's hearts. They exist here as well. You were attacked by one."

"Which one?"

"A vampire," Tae continued. "When I began my examination I already suspected it. I hoped that one just picked you up for a snack and you would be fine in a few days, but... Whoever attacked you turned you. There's no cure."

"How? Wouldn't I have noticed?" Akira couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I feel fine. I feel human."

"That's what is concerning me right now," Tae explained. "Once the change was completed, instinctively you would have realized what you are. You would also be having strong cravings for blood because your body is trying to replenish what it lost. Physically, you're presenting as a vampire, but mentally...you're human. I don't have any explanation for it. I've never seen this before."

"I don't want to hurt anyone," Akira shook, fighting back tears.

"You won't have to," Tae wrapped an arm around the boy. "Kurusu-kun. The reason I know so much about vampires is because I am one too. Vampires as a group have developed ways to live around humans unnoticed. Usually, we eat donated blood, through epidemics and shortages have caused problems there. I've developed a serum that helps curb the hunger, though it has unpleasant side effects. I'm trying to work them out, so it will be a viable alternative to blood bags or people. Some vampires are old-fashioned though and will kill. Though, that's not all of us."

"What are the side effects of the serum," Akira asked.

"Vampirism comes with some perks. Increased strength, speed, and senses," Tae explained. "The serum as it is takes that all away. The drinker will completely present as human, if not a little weaker than human. Most vampires don't like that though. I may recommend it to you though since you don't have a craving for blood right now. At least it'll get your nutrients in and it should be easy on your stomach. I worry that your body would reject blood right now because mentally, it thinks you're human. If a human drank blood, they'd just throw it up, and quite frankly, we don't need to draw more attention to you right now."

"Okay,"

"Come by my clinic in about an hour," Tae stood up and collected her things.

"This is probably an awkward question, but you said that my...getting turned on at the hospital wasn't unusual. Why is that?" Akira coughed.

"Every animal has a survival instinct, including humans. However, certain instincts can be overridden by others. Vampires can attract humans to them like Venus flytraps by use of pheromones. The result is that we get turned on too, which isn't too bad of a perk really. Speaking of which, you might want to take care of that before coming to the clinic," Tae nodded toward his crotch. "You could direct traffic with that."

Akira's face flushed beet red from embarrassment. He attempted to cross his legs, but the friction from his pants was already torturing his sensitive cock. Tae turned around without another word. A few seconds later, Akira heard the jingle of the door. Akira rushed downstairs to lock the door behind her. Once he returned to his attic room, he all but tore the clothes off of his body. The cold air tickled his skin. His comforter set his nerves on fire, causing him to gasp as his cock throbbed in response. Akira moaned as the fabric hugged his curves like a lover's hands. He looked down at his writhing body. His cock dripped precum with no stimulation save for anticipation.

Akira cried out as he wrapped his hand around his sensitive shaft. Pre-cum spilled over his hand from his weeping tip. He almost wanted to get up to see if he could fill a cup with the salty fluid, maybe even drink from it. Akira gasped at the thought. He didn't know when his thoughts had become so dirty and depraved, but his body loved it. He wiped a little of his pre-cum onto his left forefinger before bringing the digit to his mouth. Akira moaned at how good he tasted. He realized that his fangs had fallen. He swirled his tongue around the sharpened bone, imagining what it would be like to sink them into a writhing warm body as he imagined his cock burying itself into said body's ass.

His left hand inched back to his cock, gathering some of the fluid pouring from it. When he was satisfied he had enough, his fingers traveled down slowly. He couldn't wait for proper preparation, preferring to stuff three of his fingers knuckle deep inside of himself at once. Akira snarled as his fourth finger found itself as deep inside him as the others, curving so they brushed against his prostate. His right hand pumped his cock furiously while his left fucked his hole senselessly. His orgasm exploded in his lower abdomen. He roared as his body spasmed around his hands. His cock shot seven or so ropes of thick white cum over his chest and face. He licked the salty fluid that had landed on his lips, reveling in the taste and depravity.

When his body finally calmed down, he took a towel from under his bed. He wiped the wetness from his wank session away, but he figured he'd probably need to hit the bathhouse before heading to the clinic. No sense going to the doctor's smelling like sex.

* * *

When he arrived at the clinic, he's surprised to see Sojiro and Futaba waiting for him. Putting two and two together, he blushes when he looks at Futaba.

"I didn't hear any of that," she mouths as Sojiro's attention is drawn away by Dr. Takemi.

"Are you sure your serum will work?" Sojiro asked as he hunched over the counter.

"I'm positive it will work for him. At least until I can figure out what's going on with him," Tae explained as she gathered a few vials from her office fridge. "He'll need one about once a week. Regular food should be fine for him."

"I don't know if I should be more concerned about my lack of privacy, or with how well you're taking all of this," Akira interrupted the two adults.

"As your current guardian, your medical problems are my business," Sojiro retorted without missing a beat.

"Point taken," Akira noted. "Where's Morgana?"

"He's at home eating leftover sushi," Futaba shifted on her feet. "He doesn't know yet."

"Let's head into the exam room for some privacy. I have a lot to explain," Tae ushered the trio into the exam room. Futaba and Sojiro took a seat on the exam bed, while Akira took an open stool.

"Since we all know that Kurusu-kun is now a vampire, I'll start with my theory on how and when he was turned." Tae took her usual seat at her desk. "From what it sounds like, Kurusu-kun was bitten by a vampire who crawled in through his bedroom window. I'm thinking whoever bit him then was inexperienced. Perhaps newly turned themselves. Kurusu-kun was near death the next morning when you found him and called for an ambulance to take him to the hospital. I think he was turned at the hospital, where he ran into an older, more experienced vampire. Why? I don't know."

"So, what happens now?" Akira asked.

"The serum will help with your nutrition. It would help with cravings, but since you don't seem to be having any, I'm not concerned," Tae explained. "I was telling Sakura-san that you will need to drink a vial at least once a week. If you start feeling a craving though, I want you to take another vial."

"What about the vampire who turned him?" Sojiro asked pointedly. "If they're ballsy enough to turn a kid, then there may be other victims."

"True. I'll check out the hospital in a few days," Tae marked a date on her phone. "If I show up too soon, whoever it was might get suspicious. Kurusu-kun, you said it was a doctor."

"Oooh, I can get you the names of every doctor who works in the hospital as well as their schedules," Futaba offered. "I can probably get you some juicy blackmail material too."

"That would be surprisingly helpful. That would mean fewer questions for me to ask, which means less chance of Doctor Vampire getting wind of me," Tae replied. "I'll even take the blackmail material."

"That will cost you," Futaba smirked as she tapped a few keys on her phone.

"I seem to recall giving your group deep discounts during your escapades," Tae retorted. "Tell you what, I'll consider the information a fair exchange for the medicine."

"We'll take it," Sojiro interjected before his daughter could hustle the good doctor any further.

* * *

Goro bolted upright the moment he was conscious enough to feel the hand brushing his hair. The hand removed itself quickly, almost as if had just been burned by fire.

"Relax. I'm not here to hurt you. Actually, I want to help you," A young man with dark brown hair spoke. Akechi quickly recognized him as the man from the gym.

"Who are you?" Goro's eyes narrowed.

"My name is Tatsuya Suou. I'm a doctor with a practice nearby," Tatsuya leaned back in his seat to give the young man some space. "I found you outside of the Diet Building a few weeks ago. You were dying. Turning you was the only way I could save you."

"Why not just leave me to die?" Goro questioned the doctor.

"Well, that would make me a bad doctor, wouldn't it?" Tatsuya smiled. "Are you thirsty?"

"A little," the chestnut haired youth allowed himself to relax a little. The doctor got up to head towards what Akechi assumed was the kitchen. The apartment was spacious and modern. The doctor seemed to have a preference for modern American decor. The sofa he sat on was a plush, brown leather savannah style couch. The cushions were well filled and soft. Underneath was an ornately decorated red and gold Persian rug. The walls of the living room were painted a soft cream, a warm contrast to the stark white he usually saw in apartments. Paintings ranging from traditional to modern adorned the room. A few of the pieces were still fresh. The artist's style felt familiar, but he couldn't quite put his name to the picture. The doctor wasn't without modern needs. Opposite of the couch was a media center with a rather large, flat screen television hanging from the wall. The shelves within the media center held DVDs of various genres with the occasional Bluray, but prevalent amongst them was action. Near the door was a wooden end table with some mail sitting on the surface. The corner of a magazine poked out from the pile, giving him just the barest glimpse of a vehicle's tire.

"What is on the detective's mind?" Tatsuya returned with two glasses filled with red liquid. Akechi could tell by the light that the contents were too transparent to be blood but too viscous to be wine or juice. He took the offered glass from the avowed doctor. He could smell blood in the glass, but it was mixed with blackberry and grape. The scent of fermentation took him unawares, causing him to wrinkle his nose briefly.

"I'm trying to figure you out," Goro took a sip from the glass. The mixture was surprisingly good. His fangs threatened to drop, but he willed them back. Control was key.

"Have you? Figured anything out that is?" Tatsuya took a sip from his glass as he sat down in a leather armchair. No doubt an accompanying piece to the couch the youth sat on.

"Despite appearances you're in your thirties. Thirty-five to be exact. Your demeanor so far suggests that you're a Leo." Goro began. "Considering a vampire's lack of fatigue, you work days at your clinic and nights at a local hospital. The ability to do double shifts has allowed you to amass quite a bit of wealth. However, you are not without your hobbies. You're a motorcycle enthusiast, and even have your prized ride parked in a reserved space in the parking structure downstairs. There's no need to have it housed anywhere else considering your rent is in the realm of two hundred and eighty thousand yen. Far outside the price range of most middle of even upper-middle-class people. Your wealth also shows in your choice of home decor. Western furniture is notoriously expensive to import. The fact that you were able to obtain a freshly painted masterpiece speaks of a slight arrogance. You’re confident in getting what you want when you want it. But, you aren't just about upper-crust opulence. The youth in you is drawn to quick and explosive entertainment. Movies and video games that are a fun ride instead of food for thought."

"Quite impressive," Tatsuya gulped down half of his glass. "You're right about everything."

"You also have an older brother..." Akechi continued, his eyes glazed over. "He's been looking for you. For seventeen years at least. Your parents are dead, so he's desperate... There's an urgency...

"Enough," Tatsuya growled. "Is this how all of your interrogations go?"

"I actually don't do interrogations." Akechi finished his drink. "A suspect might influence me and gain pity. Tell me about him?"

"Who?"

"Your brother," Akechi set his glass down on the edge of the armrest. "The detective. He specializes in homicides, specifically any that deal with the supernatural, right?"

"Sleep now," Tatsuya snarled. The boy's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body went limp. The empty glass fell from its place, shattering on the floor below. He would deal with the mess later. Tatsuya scooped the unconscious boy into his arms, moving through his apartment until he reached the master bedroom. The doctor willed the blood in the boy to keep him asleep until he could figure the kid out.

* * *

**12/30/16**

Akira made sure to eat a good breakfast and take his medicine before heading to school. Though he still wasn't feeling hungry for blood, he and Sojiro thought it would be better to be safe than sorry.

They day went by slowly. Lunch was a lonely affair since Ann and Ryuji decided to make their relationship public. He was happy for them, but it was a bit of a surprise to see them macking on each other in their normal hangout spot. Morgana had decided to stay home with Futaba. His little buddy had become uncomfortable hanging out around him. Akira couldn't blame him. Though he missed having his furry little study buddy.

Akira rushed to the student council room the second the bell rang for the day. He needed to talk with Makoto. If anyone could help him with coping with or even curing his vampirism, it would be her. He knocked lightly on the student council’s door.

"Come in," Makoto's voice called from within. Akira rushed into the room and locked the door behind him. "Akira, what's wrong."

"I have a big problem," Akira took a seat at the table, placing his bag on the chair next to him. "I was turned into a vampire last week."

"Are you joking? This has to be a joke," Makoto scoffed.

"I'm not joking at all," Akira's voice shook. "Dr. Takemi diagnosed me yesterday."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Makoto crossed her arms. Her indignation was short lived as Akira lifted his upper lip with his thumb, exposing the sliver of fang protruding over his canines.

"Does this look like I'm joking?" Akira let his lip go.

"How?" Makoto gasped.

"We're not entirely sure, but Dr. Takemi said that there is no cure. I was hoping you could help me prove her wrong," Akira nervously picked at his fingers. "I don't have any cravings for blood, so I'm not a danger to the other students. Dr. Takemi also gave me some medicine in case I developed them. So far, I just want to eat normal food. I don't want to hurt anyone Makoto. I just want to be normal again."

"Is it okay if I tell Haru?" Makoto asked.

"Sure, but no one else." Akira agreed. "I don't want this affecting the other thieves."

"Okay," Makoto reached over to grab the boy's hand. "Jeez, you're ice cold."

"Sorry, that's my new normal," Akira chuckled lightly, pulling away slowly. "Maybe I should wear gloves. Goro... Left his at my place the last time he was there. Maybe they'll fit me."

"Akira?"

"It's okay..." Akira wiped a tear that threatened to fall from his eye. Makoto walked around the table to pull the young man into a hug.

"I'm here for you," Makoto rubbed circles into her friend's back. "We all are. Don't forget that."

"Thanks," Akira pulled away. He grabbed his school bag, which was noticeably lighter without Morgana. "Just you and Haru, okay? Futaba already knows because of her surveillance equipment, but she won't talk."

"I promise, just me and Haru," Makoto hugged him once more before he left the student council room. Though for all intents and purposes, it could be relabeled the School President's room. After Kobayakawa and Kamoshida, the other members had resigned. Leaving her to hold the fort by herself. Not that she minded. It was much easier to get things done when she didn't have to worry about personal interests or ulterior motives.

 **Meet me in the student council room.** Makoto clicked the send button. She didn't have to wait long before the recipient of her message walked through her door, locking the door behind them.

"You rang?" Haru sauntered over to her girlfriend.

"Akira just left," Makoto leaned against the table. "He told me something disturbing. Something he doesn't want anyone else to know."

"Oh?"

"He told me that sometime last week, he was turned into a vampire," Makoto began. "It sounds absurd, but he showed me proof. I thought we were done with monsters."

"Why did he tell you if he didn't want anyone to know," Haru took a spot next to Makoto.

"He wanted me to research a cure. As if I didn't have enough on my plate already," The brunette sighed. "He told me it was okay to tell you. Futaba already knows, because of course, she does."

"Try not to stress over it too much right now," Haru planted a light kiss on her girlfriend's shoulder. She twisted herself slightly, brushing her left hand against Makoto's inner thigh. The brunette spread her legs, giving the redhead access to her treasure. Makoto moaned lightly as fingers slipped into her tights and panties, teasing her lips. She moved her own hand towards Haru's skirt, feeling something hard and phallic.

"Jeez, you're wearing a strap-on?" Makoto gasped.

"Yep. I've been wearing it all day too," Haru purred as she slipped around to face Makoto. She pulled the other girl's tights and panties off, leaving her exposed and oozing with desire. "I've been daydreaming about fucking you all day."

Haru slipped out of her sweater, leaving her completely bare from the waist up. Makoto lunged for her luscious tits, taking one of the redhead's pert nipples into her mouth. Haru deftly undid her girlfriend's vest and blouse, stuffing her hands underneath the fabric of her bra to grab a handful of soft breast.

"Hnnn, such a bad student council president. Fucking in the council room? What if someone walks in?" Haru purred, knowing full well that no one will.

"Since there aren't any other members of the student council, I could be considered the queen of this room," Makoto breathed as Haru's fingers dipped into her wanting pussy.

"Does her majesty want to be fucked?" Haru hummed, licking the fingers that had just been knuckle deep in her girlfriend.

"Her majesty demands it," Makoto grabbed the silicone toy attached to the harness Haru was wearing, guiding it to her entrance.

* * *

The moans and gasps are too soft for a human to hear, but Ann hears them perfectly. She had followed Haru, hoping to get her and Makoto together. But the redhead locked the door immediately behind her.

So, Akira had been turned too. Yet from what Makoto let on, something didn't go right. Why did he want to be cured? Ann recalled her own feelings. She felt closer to Hecate, almost as if she could touch her other self. The noticeably tangible bond affected her in many, physical ways. Ann had always had a high sex drive. She began ordering toys for herself when her wrists developed carpal tunnel from rubbing herself raw every night. Everyone thought she wanted into Kamoshida's pants, but she had a preference for track stars. Especially, track stars who weren't major douchebags.

The blonde was glad that she and Ryuji were compatible in the bedroom. His turning had given him a confidence boost that stimulated her in all the right ways. Speaking of stimulation, she needed to find him so she could pass on what she learned, and to get some relief for her own aching pussy.

* * *

**12/30/16 - Morning**

His head throbbed as if someone was had sucked the pressure out of the room. It took him several minutes to adjust to the toxins in his body. He could feel his blood metabolizing the doctor's blood, taking with it any trace of the other vampire's influence on his consciousness. Loki was an incredibly handy persona. Unlike Robin Hood.

The other vampire was gone. He could feel the emptiness of the apartment. Suou had probably meant for him to sleep for quite some time and felt comfortable leaving him alone. He looked down at his clothes. They weren't his. Though the doctor was slightly taller than him they were of similar build. Suou had placed him in a white, cotton button-down shirt and his well-preserved school pants.

"So, the not so good doctor is from Sumaru," Goro whispered to no one. He stepped out of bed, his feet hitting the hardwood floor. The bedroom felt like a bedroom. Nothing at all like he expected from a vampire. The bed was comfortable. It was a western style, like the rest of the furniture he had seen so far. The bed was dressed in a quilted blue comforter. The nightstand had a small table lamp, the base made of swirled glass. More paintings adorned the walls. The odd picture out was a photograph. A young man of seventeen with ebony black hair that fell over his right eye. The boy had a very feminine quality to him, yet beneath the surface was a malice he had come to expect from monsters. Human and mythological alike.

He took his time walking around the apartment. Suou wouldn't be back until the following morning. He walked into a room that looked to be a studio. An easel and paints were set up in the corner near the window. However, he knew that Suou wasn't a painter. This was set up for someone else, and recently. Yusuke must have been turned at some point. Goro now remembered the painting in the living room. It was definitely Yusuke's work now that he thought about it a little more. If he was correct, then that would mean that more of the Phantom Thieves would likely have been turned.

The third room was empty. Suou hadn't thought of what to do with it quite yet. Likely leaving it open for another one of his fledglings.

Next he moved to the kitchen. It was surprisingly furnished. The cupboards were filled with dishes, pots, pans, and bakeware. No doubt for the older brother, Katsuya. Despite his demeanor when he brought him up, the doctor did have a soft spot for his older, nagging brother. The relationship reminded him a bit of the dynamic between Sae and Makoto.

The fridge contained more bottles of blood wine. No doubt, the doctor's true hobby when he isn't fiddling with his bike. What surprised him were the variety of fruits, vegetables, and snack food.

His clothes were gone. Likely unsalvageable due to wearing them for a few weeks solid in the underground of Tokyo. He returned to the bedroom for some socks. He found a pair in the top drawer of the dresser. He stopped by the bathroom, checking to make sure his appearance was halfway passable. An idea popped into his head as he took the brush on the sink and ran it through his hair. Goro paused briefly to grab some shoe polish he had seen in the sock drawer. He parted his hair down the middle, brushing his hair so it framed his face. He took a sheet of paper towel from the roll in the kitchen and rubbed it into the shoe polish. He rubbed the wax into his roots, then brushed it down to darken his hair. By the time he was finished, he felt satisfied he could pass himself off as Doctor Suou.

He was a courteous guest. Goro washed the brush thoroughly so the doctor wouldn't get a nasty surprise when trying to brush his own hair. He disposed of the paper towel and returned the shoe polish to the drawer he found it in. As he made his way to the front door, he grabbed a pair of tennis shoes. They were black and likely expensive, but he couldn't walk out of the building in just socks. The shoes were a half a size larger than he normally wore, but they weren't uncomfortable.

Goro locked the apartment behind him. The complex's halls were empty. Likely because most of its denizens were at work. He made it to the atrium with no difficulty. Though there were a few people entering the building once he reached the ground floor, none paid him any mind. Once he was past the glass front doors, he made his way to Shibuya station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akechi has a very interesting ability. With the smallest bits of information, he can piece together an entire situation. This is what makes him such a formidable detective. Though all of the breakdown cases were himself, he was also involved in other cases he solved handily with this ability. The nature of what he can do will be developed further in future chapters.
> 
> Sorry for the wait everyone.
> 
> \----------
> 
> When I came on board to clean up the first four, now five chapters, I was given just as many pieces as Akechi; Less even. I did the same and created plot notes as well as chapter drafts later on. As well as adding a chapter that wasn't in the original story. It's been a ride for me, and won't be stopping anytime soon.
> 
> \- Musical_life


	8. Katsuya and Akechi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sojiro, Katsuya, and Goro

**12/31/16**

The cafe was slow this evening. His only customer was his sourpuss of a friend and Futaba. The young woman, hardly a girl anymore, tapped away at her phone. No doubt talking with her friends.

"Since when did you become a family man?" Katsuya gently took a sip of his coffee. "This is quite good."

"Thanks," Sojiro smiled. "Wakaba and I met several years ago. She would work here at the cafe when she needed to get away from everything. She would always bring Futaba with her. She was the only person other than you to know who I really am."

"I remember Wakaba. She was very remarkable," Katsuya nursed his coffee some more. "What happened to her."

"Someone found her work. Decided to steal it for themselves and had her murdered," Sojiro's voice lowered to a whisper. "It was made to look like a suicide. The hitmen even went a step further to blame Futaba for her mother's death. I don't see why they needed to go the extra step."

"Simple cruelty," Katsuya added. "Whoever it probably reveled in other people's misery. I wouldn't be surprised if they got off to the thought of a little girl dealing with guilt and grief over her mother's death. I've dealt with a few of those types when I was still fit enough to work."

"I'm sure you wanted to bash their brains in too," Sojiro softened up.

"You don't even know the half of it," Katsuya sighed.

The doorbell jingled. Both men turn to see Sojiro's ward walk through the door. Futaba looks up briefly but then returns to her phone. Morgana's ears perk up, but he doesn't move from his spot next to Futaba.

"Hey, mind helping out a little?" Sojiro offers, knowing that being a monster was hard enough without having the added insult of having his friends ignore him.

"Sure. Let me put my things away first and I'll be right down," Akira perks up a little. The old man could tell the kid just wanted to be normal. So he'd treat him that way at least. Akira disappeared up the steps. His footsteps disappearing as he cleared the final landing.

"When did you pick that one up?" Katsuya asked.

"Kid got busted with a false charge and conviction after a politician tripped over his own goddamn feet. His parents are friends with some of my customers. I found out they were trying to shove him off on someone here, so I took the kid in," Sojiro explained. "It was either my attic or a group home. My attic is worlds better than any group home in the country. No kid deserves that. Especially, that one."

"A very unfortunate truth," Katsuya mumbled as footsteps from above grew louder as the boy returned. He had removed his jacket, and his bag was gone. The kid donned an apron and began working on cleaning the dishes. "So, which shithead politician was it?"

"Masayoshi Shido," Akira answered as he dried a cup. Katsuya coughed as he nearly inhaled his hot coffee. "What?"

"Nothing... Well..." Katsuya fought to regain control over his coughing fit. "Masayoshi is my uncle."

"What!" Three voices exclaimed in unison.

"His name is actually Masayoshi Suou, but he changed it to Shido because he didn't want to be associated with a scandal my father got involved with," Katsuya explained. "My father was a good man. Too good and for it, he got thrown under the bus when Tatsuzou Sudou's kid started his arson spree. My father was close to catching him, so he was framed for embezzlement and forced to resign. It was actually my father's idea to have him change his name, so he could pursue his dreams."

"Were his dreams murder, mayhem, and misery for anyone who didn't live up to his expectations of wealth and kiss-assery?" Akira retorted.

"Assery isn't a word," Morgana quipped.

"What? No!" Katsuya immediately went on the defense. "What are you talking about?"

"Shido is the one who put the hit out on Wakaba," Sojiro's eyes fell to the floor. Family meant everything to his friend. It pained him to have to tell him the truth.

"He also killed my boyfriend's mother. Said boyfriend also happened to be his bastard son. He had him killed too.," Akira growled. "He also had a network of people who exploited students for profit. His network included Principal Kobayakawa from Shujin Academy, the scam artist, Madarame, Junya Kaneshiro, Kunikazu Okumura of Okumura Foods, and several others within the justice department and National Diet. How can you not know any of this? It was on the news. We called him out on every screen in Japan!"

"My lungs are a ticking time bomb," Katsuya choked. "I lost contact with Masayoshi years ago. He didn't even bother to acknowledge my father, his brother's death, which happened only a few months ago. I have end-stage cancer. I am going to die soon. I'm sorry that politics isn't very high on my list right now."

"Suou?" Sojiro placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I just want to find Tatsuya before I die," Katusya sobbed into his hands.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Akira asked. Akira couldn't help but feel bad for the man. His instinct told him that the man sitting at the bar crying was genuinely a good man. Completely opposite of his uncle.

"Uh...yeah," Katsuya composed himself enough to reach for his wallet. He pulled a photograph from it and handed it to Akira. "It was taken seventeen years ago. I don't think he'll look much like that anymore."

Akira took the photograph. A chill ran down his spine as he recognized the person in the picture. The hair was completely the same. Just change the red, biker's jacket for a white lab coat, and his doctor from the hospital was staring at him.

"Kurusu?" Sojiro picked up on the vibe.

"Is it okay if I keep this for now?" Akira asked. "I think I've seen someone around who looks like this, but I don't have a name. I can ask some people I know to see if they know anything. I'm positive I can find something for you."

"I guess," Katsuya reluctantly agreed.

"I'll try to get you a solid lead by the end of next week," Akira knew he could get something sooner, but he wanted to talk with Tae first.

Speak of the devil and they shall appear. The doorbell jingled as the punk doctor walked through the door. With practiced grace, she deposited a few charts and an antique doctor's bag onto the booth Futaba was sitting at.

"AAAHHHH!" The bang from the heavy bag hitting the wood of the table startled Morgana from his cat nap. "That was rude."

"Oh good, all of my patients are here," Tae greeted. "Kurusu-kun, is your room clean enough for me to set up my mini-clinic?"

"Morgana makes me keep it spotless," Akira gave the doctor a soft smile.

"Good," Tae grabbed her things. "Walk with me upstairs. I'll start with you."

He did as he was told. Akira took a seat on his sofa while the doctor set up her mini lab on his work desk. The photograph weighed heavily in his pocket, but there it would remain. He didn't want to risk the man mourning downstairs hearing the details of his encounter. He could drop by the clinic later.

"How are you feeling?" Tae began by wrapping a blood pressure cuff around his left upper arm.

"I'm fine aside from everyone avoiding me," Akira didn't mean for it to come out like that. "Futaba and Morgana haven't really talked to me since yesterday afternoon. Ann and Ryuji are too into each other right now and I don't want to bother them with this. I told Makoto because out of all of my friends, I thought she would be the most helpful. She was a bit standoffish though."

"That's not too surprising. Especially since your group only dealt with monsters in a world made up of everyone's thoughts," Tae explained. "If Makoto is anything like her sister, she probably needs a break. She's just too prideful to use words and instead will be passive aggressive about it. You kind of dropped a bombshell on her."

"Great, now I feel worse about it," Akira mumbled, lifting his arm so Tae could read his heart rate.

"Would you like me to talk with her? I can give her information and assure her that you're being well managed," Tae offered. She let go of his wrist to scrawl some more notes.

"I guess," Akira grumbled.

"Still no cravings?" Tae continued with the examination.

"No,"

"Alright," Tae wrote down some more notes. "We're done for now. Continue taking the meds as prescribed then. Let me know if anything changes."

Her patient got up from his couch and headed downstairs. Tae could hear some shuffling from downstairs along with a faint "damn cat" from Sojiro. Moments later, the bell on the door jingled once more.

Tae finished up her notes on Kurusu-kun, flipping the chart closed as footsteps ascended the stairway into the attic. Katsuya meandered over to the couch, breath heavy from the climb.

"Would you believe me if I told you I used to be able to run up flights of stairs with little effort," Katsuya coughed.

"I would," Tae smiled as she guided him onto the couch. "I saw you chase after my late husband. You were able to keep up with him, which is impressive for any human."

"Helios helped," Katsuya returned the smile. "He's gone now. I can still feel Hyperion, but he's been sleeping since Wakaba and me..."

"Sounds like she wore him out," Tae giggled, but then her smile dropped. "I got your newest x-rays back. I'm not seeing any new progression, but I'm not seeing improvement either. I want to see me at least twice a week for treatment. I'm hoping that the medicine has halted the progress and more aggressive treatment will start beating it back."

"Is that safe?" Worry washed over Katsuya's face.

"I imagine there will be side effects," Tae explained. "However, I think the risk will be worth it. I want to save you. You're a good man, Katsuya."

Tae leaned in, brushing her fingers through his face before meeting his lips with her own. His hand cupped her cheek as she pulled away.

"I should grab a glass for your medicine," Tae whispered, a little flustered from her moment of impulsiveness. Katsuya brushes his fingers to his lips as Tae disappeared downstairs.

The red folder bearing the name, Kurusu, Akira caught his eye. It belonged the young man whose room he was currently sitting in. He idly flipped the folder open, curiosity getting the better of him. The documentation began earlier in the year. He was unsurprised to find that Tae was using the boy as a guinea pig for her experiments. Katsuya remembered giving her a stern warning against using humans as experiments when he was still a detective.

It was the most recent notes that caught his attention.

Hearing footsteps ascending the stairs, he flipped the chart closed. Tae walked towards the desk with an empty glass in her hand. With a quick slice, dark red blood oozed from the fresh wound on her wrist. She let the glass fill about halfway before bringing her wrist to her mouth, her saliva sealing the wound.

"Here," She handed him the glass. Without hesitation, he downed the liquid. The rush hit him a little harder. His body warmed as the liquid slid down his throat. He could feel his trousers tightening, though he was able to ignore it for the most part. However, Tae seemed to notice as he caught her glancing down at his crotch. Thankfully, she decided not to draw attention to his situation. "Come to my clinic in two days for another dose. I'll run another x-ray at the end of next week to see if there's progress."

"Okay," He stood up slowly, not trusting his body to hold himself up. "Tae?"

"We'll get through this." Tae took his hand in her own. "I'm not going to let you go."

* * *

Goro found it easier to roam the streets of Shinjuku as Tatsuya Suou than as himself. No one recognized him as the Detective Prince. Even the cops roaming the area addressed him as an adult. It was almost enough to make him feel like the master of disguises.

He scouted around for anyone who could be a potential meal. The thirsty males looking for women on the corner, the maid leaving the cafe after her shift, the fortune teller glaring daggers at him? A soft "oomf" broke him out of his thoughts.

"Excuse me, I wasn't watching where I was going. My sincerest apologies," He cursed himself for not paying attention to where he was going. "Okumura?"

"Shhh," Haru shushed him. "Akechi?"

"Hey, I'm trying to hide too," Akechi bent over to help the young woman to her feet. He also grabbed a bag she had dropped. "Uh, I didn't know you and Makoto were into this sort of thing."

"Give me that," Haru snatched the bag away. "How did you know Makoto and I were dating. Are you following us?"

"Actually, I haven't seen you, or anyone else in weeks," Akechi rubbed the back of his neck. "I've been homeless since Shido sent his goon squad after me."

"Walk with me to my car," Haru ordered the young man. "That still doesn't explain how you know about my relationship."

"Yours and Makoto's attraction to one another was pretty obvious," Akechi explained, walking in step to the socialite. "Just as obvious as Sakamoto and Takamaki."

"They're really obvious," Haru quipped. "I caught her and Ryuji in the janitor's closet today."

"I take it you didn't tell on them because Ann caught you and Makoto in the student council room yesterday. Honor among thieves and all," They reached Haru's car. Her driver gave a pointed look towards Akechi, but Haru waved him off. The driver nodded and opened the car for both of them.

"Ann didn't catch me... How? You said you haven't seen any of us for weeks?" Haru grumbled.

"I know things. I don't know how I know them, but when... I'm actually a really good detective. When I'm working on ordinary crimes," Akechi measured his words carefully. "I just know things. I know where, who and what was used. The trick is tying the evidence to what I know. My word alone isn't enough to convict anyone. And before you ask, no, I don't forge evidence. Though more often than not, I know where to find it."

"So, what? Are you psychic?" Haru asked.

"I don't think it works like that." Akechi explained. "I can't see the future. I can only see what is happening and what has happened. For example, you and Makoto. That's happening now. I also know that you know what Akira told Makoto."

"What's that smell?" Haru attempted to redirect the conversation.

"Uh, shoe polish," Akechi caught on. "I used it to darken my hair."

"You know there is a specific product for that?" Haru couldn't suppress a giggle.

"It was all I had to work with at the time," Akechi grumbled.

The car stopped right in front of Haru's building. The two of them made their way towards to the penthouse suite at the top of the tower.

"The chef is out for the night, though I could cook something for you if you'd like," Haru turned the lights on for the massive living room. "Though, you probably should clean up first."

"I would be grateful," Akechi breathed.

"I'll get you a towel and robe. I'm sure your clothes need washing, so I'll get them laundered while you shower," Haru walked out of the living room towards a hallway with three doors. She opened the second door to retrieve the towel and bathrobe. "We can talk more after you've cleaned up."

Haru's washroom was more impressive than her living room. The floor and walls were adorned with stone tile, which felt warm under his bare feet. Of course, Kunikazu Okumura would have the money to incorporate floor heating in his bathrooms. The wax warming air freshener sitting on a wooden toiletry shelf gave off hints of vanilla and brown sugar. The countertops were neat and organized. This was a room for guests as it was far too clean to be used regularly. He didn't want to impose too much, so just a quick shower.

The shower was decorated in the same heated grey tile as the rest of the washroom. Different shampoos and soaps were lined out for guests to choose from. He turned the water on, letting the pour warm him before he reached for one of the shampoos. He picked up one in a sleek, avocado green bottle. When he popped the top, the scent of crisp, sweet apple wafted over his nose. The smell was heavenly.

The lather foamed up between his locks and fingers, making short work of the shoe polish. Rivulets of brown water ran down his scarred body into the drain. He waited until the water ran clean before looking for a conditioner.

He made a mental note to look up the shampoo and conditioner combination whenever he had a chance to resume any sense of normal life. His hair felt and smelled amazing. Akechi found himself amazed that a simple bottle of shampoo could affect his bathing experience. That there could be products in the world he could have a preference for that were beyond basic. A shower was usually just a shower, but this shower found its way into the box of little pleasures that helped make life tolerable. He idly wondered if Haru knew how to cook pancakes.

He padded into the kitchen, the soft terrycloth robe Haru had lent him wrapped tightly around him. Haru was busy looking for drinks in the fridge, though she turned when his footsteps were close enough for her to hear.

"Oh! I hope you don't mind, but I called for sushi. I didn't want to risk burning the building down trying to cook something." Haru brought out two bottles of sparkling water.

"You spoil me," Akechi couldn't suppress his blush.

"Nonsense," Haru smiled as she walked past him towards the living room.

"Haru, stop pretending that this is okay. It isn't," Akechi said bluntly, following her with his eyes.

"You're right. It isn't okay," Haru turned towards him, the sweet facade of hospitality falling away to reveal the angry woman. "You're supposed to be dead. At least then I could go on without having to think about you killing my father. I didn't have to try to forgive you."

"You don't have to forgive me. Though I can't imagine why you wouldn't. Your father was a horrible man. A monster like Shido," Akechi rebuked softly. "Before you tell me not to talk about your father that way, remember that he was going to sell you to Sugimura. Who was hellbent on destroying the magnificent woman that you are. Your father wouldn't protect you. He wouldn't have batted an eye as bruise after bruise began appearing on your body. As long as it could be hidden by make up for PR appearances, he wouldn't care. He wasn't the monster that would make you commit murder like Shido, but he was the monster that would make you endure rape at the hands of a son he wished he had."

"Fuck, I hate it that you're right," Haru hiccuped. "I just can't... I remember when he was a good man."

"The problem is that he was never a good man," Akechi continued. "You remember him when he wasn't as bad. When he wasn't yet thinking about you as a product to be sold. I know you saw the fallen robots in his factory. Those were once real people. People who were broken. People who died. Everything in this room was bought by blood. However, that is not a reflection of you."

"That's a cold comfort," Tears ran down the redhead's face.

"Okumura Foods is entering a new era," Akechi walked over to her, brushing a tear from her face with his thumb. "The board and shareholders will be alarmed by your ideals because it means less for them. They will look for any way to force you out. Though, if I'm not mistaken, your father held majority share. Which you inherited upon his death. That alone will keep them from ousting you, since the marriage contract your father drafted is still missing."

"You're cold," Haru shivered at his touch. "You're a vampire too?"

"I... Yeah, I am. It's my fault Akira is too," Akechi drew away from Haru. "I wasn't supposed to survive Shido's palace. I was dying from a gunshot wound that followed me back to the real world. My blood attracted a vampire and they turned me, I woke up in my apartment to hear Shido's men trying to break down my door. I ran and went to Leblanc. It was there when I realized what happened, but not until after I bit Akira. A few days ago he kidnapped me and told me he was a doctor. That he saved me because letting me die would make him a bad doctor."

"You said you knew that Akira told Makoto and me about being a vampire," Haru questioned. "How?"

"I told you, I know things. Like I was there for the conversation," Akechi explained. "I can form a full narrative of events from the smallest of threads. You made a purchase with Makoto in mind. That alone was enough for other pieces to fall into place. The conversation. Ann listening in on you. Even now pieces of puzzles are falling into place. Your father's arrangement with Sugimura to the contract the board is so intent on finding. The vampire who turned me. His real motives for it. Everything he's done and the domino effect it's had on the Phantom Thieves."

"What?" This was becoming too much for Haru, "What about the Phantom Thieves?"

"Ann, Ryuji, and Yusuke have been turned," Akechi rubbed his arms nervously. "Akira bit Ann, who turned Ryuji. Ann and Ryuji both turned Yusuke. The vampire who made me has influence over all of them except for Akira. Akira didn't turn properly."

"That's what Makoto said," Haru couldn't believe everything she was hearing. "But Akira said he didn't crave blood."

"He doesn't know that he bit Ann," Akechi continued. "The doctor finished turning her when he found her lying in Akira's hospital room."

"Why turn us?" Haru asked.

"We're persona users," Akech answered. "I can't see the future, so I don't know why persona users. I just know that we're targets and that over half of us have been turned."

A buzzer interrupted their conversation.

"My lady, your dinner has arrived," A male voice filtered through the intercom.

"Thank you. Please bring it up," Haru ran over to the intercom. Once the connection was severed, she turned back to the boy. "Let's continue this over dinner."

The spread Haru had ordered was impressive and certainly expensive. Salmon, tuna, unagi, tamago, and much more. More than two people could possibly eat. The fish was fresh and delicate, and the rice just perfect.

"So, let's take one topic at a time," Haru suggested. "Vampirism. How does it feel?"

"In all honesty, it doesn't feel good," Akechi popped a piece of salmon into his mouth. "I feel like I'm out of sync. As far as blood goes, it's food. It all tastes the same to me, though I know it's not supposed to be the case. Food has always been more of a utility to me than a pleasure."

"Even though you had a food blog?" Haru had something to call him out on.

"It was a good way of starting conversations. I also got free meals that way once I started getting popular," Akechi admitted. "I tried to be as positive about the food as I could be, even though I never had an emotional response to food like some people claim they do. I guess if I had to think about it, the closest I came to such an experience was a stack of pancakes I had shortly after..."

"After what?"

"Wakaba Isshiki," Akechi continued. "Before I went into her palace, I was assured that my actions wouldn't hurt her. And that her mind was being poisoned by overworking herself, so by destroying her shadow, I would be helping her. When I saw her shadow I had doubts. I knew it wasn't... I wanted to believe what I had been told. I wanted to trust the people who saved me from the group home. So, I destroyed Wakaba's shadow. I lost it when I found out she died. I went for days sequestering myself from everyone. One of Shido's staff brought me to a pancake house. Pancakes were something of a family thing between them and their kids, so they thought I might... This staff was one of the few who saw my scars from living in group homes. I guess they felt bad for me."

"Scars?" Haru gasped when the chestnut-haired boy turned his hands, revealing burn scars on his palms and wrists. "What the..."

"There's more," Akechi attempted to bury his hands in the sleeves of his robe.

"Why did you keep killing people if Isshiki-san's death was so devastating?" Haru grabbed an unagi roll.

"I found out who Shido was. To me anyway," Akechi's voice flattened and his eyes turned cold. "He was my father, though he didn't marry my mother. He left me in group homes, though he knew I existed. I wanted him to feel at least a fraction of the pain I lived with until he mistakenly took me from the group home. He thought I was just a feel-good PR story. Not his son. I was angry and tired of being tortured, lied to, stepped on... The only thing I could think about was hurting him and anyone else that got in my way."

"Even Akira?" Haru's gaze darkened.

"Yes," Akechi answered. "I... I don't know what he sees in me."

"Frankly, I don't know either," Haru stated coldly. "But he believes in you."

"I know," Akechi no longer had an appetite, though he wondered if he even had one, to begin with. "Morgana would appreciate the leftovers. Would you like me to tell you where it is?"

"Where what is?"

"Your father's contract to Sugimura," Akechi returned to the present. "I know where it is. There's only one copy. We can destroy it together. It would bring me a little joy to know that at least one of us can be free."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be a delay with chapter 9, if there is we will post another AN.


	9. Katsuya and Goro with a side of Arsene.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit starts to hit the fan... aka Musical_life is an evil author who loves to torture people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter only: Emetophobia

**12/31/16**

The evening wore on as customers came and went from the cozy little cafe his friend had established. The television broadcast the news, which was currently covering the upcoming trial of Masayoshi Shido. Katsuya tuned it out as best as he could. The bespectacled man had grown weary of his family falling into endless scandal.

The young vampire was working at the sink, while Sojiro, as he preferred to be called now, served plates of curry to his customers. He took a sip of coffee. Savoring the chocolatey notes of the blend his old friend had crafted. Heavy cream brought out a hint of vanilla in the brew. His friend knew him well.

When the last of the customers left, Sojiro removed his apron.

"I have a few errands I need to run before I head home, so I'll have to close up early tonight," The cafe owner pulled out a cigarette. Katsuya couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy as Sojiro balanced the stick between his fingers. "Suou, you're more than welcome to stay past closing. Though at some point the kid will need to go to bed."

"Yes Morgana," Akira quipped without missing a beat. Katsuya couldn't stifle a laugh as his old friend gave the boy one hell of a stink eye. Without another word, Sojiro left the shop. The boy followed him to the door to turn the sign over to "closed."

"Would you like a plate of curry?" Akira offered as he walked behind the counter.

"Sure," How could he refuse. Sojiro's curry was amazing. He wondered when the man had found time to learn how to cook. Before he could blink, a hot plate of curry and rice sat in front of him. The boy made a plate for himself, then took a seat next to him.

"I'm sorry about your family," It was certainly an awkward way to start a conversation.

"It is what it is," Katsuya began working on his curry. "I got a call from Shido yesterday. He wanted me to bail him out. I told him to go fuck himself."

This got a chuckle from the boy.

"I'm sure he wasn't expecting that," Akira took a bite of his own curry.

"No. I'm the doormat of the family, so it really caught him off guard," Katsuya sipped his cooling coffee. "It felt good though."

"Are you worried about him at all? He's hurt a lot of people and some of his goons are still on the loose," Akira asked. "I'm not worried about myself or my friends. Shido doesn't have a way to identify us, but... He's definitely not shy about going after family. He did plan to have his son killed after all."

"Tell me about him? This cousin of mine," Katsuya finished his plate.

"Well, he's a brilliant prodigy detective... Well, when it's not his own cases he's solving," Akira began. "Shido found him and made him his personal assassin. When he wasn't doing his dirty work, Goro was a young celebrity."

"Goro...? Akechi?" Katsuya put two and two together. "I really shouldn't be surprised now that I think about it. He does bear some resemblance to my side of the family. You said he was Shido's assassin?"

"Yeah. He was like us. He could go into the metaverse and infiltrate palaces," Akira continued. "However, instead of changing people's hearts, he would destroy their cognitive selves. Essentially killing the person."

"And you have a fondness for this kid?" Katsuya raised an eyebrow.

"Personae are reflections of us, right?" Akira finished his curry. “The first persona he showed us was Robin Hood. The Robin Hood we know is famous for taking from the rich to give to the poor. I don't think Goro's need to be the hero detective had as much to do about popularity as he made it out to be."

"Don't tell me it's because he saw himself as an underdog," Katsuya interrupted.

"Exactly. Though I don't think thought had to do with it. He was an underdog," Akira took their plates. "Think about it. He's an illegitimate child, his mother suddenly dies when he's only a few years old, Shido didn't find him until he was fifteen. Where would he have been all that time? Not with family. His mother had none, and you're Shido's family."

"So he would have gone into foster care," Katsuya finished.

"Right!" Akira filled the basin full of water and soap. "I looked at reviews of the foster care system online. What I found wasn't encouraging."

"It's terrible," Katsuya filled in the blanks. "It's rife with abuse. If he was unlucky enough to be sent to a group home, torture would be almost guaranteed. Some of my colleagues have tried to get some of the worst homes shut down."

"And then there's his other persona, Loki," Akira paused, holding back a flood of emotion. "The trickster god of the Norse pantheon and the harbinger of Ragnarok. This persona was very destructive, both to its victims and its user. The breakdowns were caused by Loki."

"If I had to wager a guess, this persona is probably a culmination of the pain he endured from being in foster care," Katsuya finished his now cold coffee. "Tell me about him, outside of his persona that is."

"He'd make a minimalist envious," Akira continued. "I went to his apartment once. It was extremely basic. A table with one chair in the living room. A pot, a solitary cup, bowl, and one set of utensils in the kitchen. His bed was a traditional futon with a cheap pillow and a comforter. His bathroom had dollar store products in it. The only luxury item he had was a television, with basic cable."

"He definitely lived in a group home," Katsuya concluded. "What about clothing?"

"All he had were his school uniforms," Akira had to think for a moment. "The only non-school related clothing he had were his black gloves and that atrocious argyle sweater vest as well as his brown coat."

"He wore those gloves all the time," Katsuya pieced the puzzle together. "I never saw him take them off when he was on television."

"There is a reason for that," Akira replied solemnly. "He has burn scars on his palms and wrists. I saw them by accident when he forgot to put his gloves back on immediately after using the restroom."

"Aside from a sort of Florence Nightingale effect on your part, I'm not seeing how you're attracted to the kid," Katsuya admitted.

"That's probably true, but... I don't know. I'm a wild card. I can use many different personae," Akira attempted to explain. "Some of them have all but screamed at me that there was something wrong. Something much deeper than what I just told you. I don't know. Like they could sense that there was something else going on that no one knew about. Not even him. Like, there was still something innocent about him. I know that's not possible with what he did, but there were times I got the sense that part of him was buried away."

"You asked me if I was worried about Shido," Katsuya abruptly changed the subject. "Between him and my cancer, I'm fucked."

"You don't have to be," the words left his mouth before his brain could catch him.

"No,"

"I know you're desperate. Otherwise, you wouldn't be taking medicine from Dr. Takemi," Akira called the man's bluff.

"My blood could make you sick," Katsuya tried to argue, though the offer was tempting.

"I'm willing to take the chance," Akira doubled down. "The reason I'm willing to put my life on the line is due to the fact that you care about your family. Shido excluded. I haven't talked to my parents since I got shipped out here. Sojiro has been more of a dad to me than my own father. I want you to be able to find your brother. You may have gotten a bad hand with your cancer, but I can at least deal you back into the game and give you a better hand. Your ace in the hole so to speak."

"Were the card puns necessary, Wild Card?" The man was just short of planting his head in his hand for the cheesy pep talk.

"Yes, after I was given my code name I took an interest in what it really meant and that led me to games like Texas Hold’em, as well as Omaha." Akira smirked. 

"Are you sure? Tae said that I'm bad enough to where I could kill her, and she's not weak," Katsuya gave the boy one more out. The raven-haired boy moved towards the light switch. The cafe became impossibly dark as the switch was flipped. Akira peered outside to make sure no one was around to peek through the windows.

"Go ahead and head upstairs. I need to finish cleaning up, otherwise Sojiro would have my head," Akira suggested. "I didn't want anyone peeking in."

"Fair enough,"

Katsuya decided to wait on the dusty old couch for the boy. Hope filling him for the first time in years. Hope that he would live to find Tatsuya. Hope that he wouldn't go to the grave with anything but regret to show for it. Regret from not living his dream, regret over never officially solving his father's case, regret over screwing up with Maya.

Footsteps broke him from his thoughts. The young man stood at the mouth of the staircase. The apron was gone. His white school shirt was buttoned down, exposing his collarbone. The shirttail was untucked from his plaid pants, giving him a delightfully lithe silhouette. The youth's steps were soft as he made his way towards the couch.

"I'm not sure how this works," Akira admitted, taking a seat next to the older man.

"Tae said that it takes both blood and saliva to turn," Katsuya explained, his breath hitched slightly in his throat. "That's why she didn't turn me. It would require her to bite me. The risk was too great for her."

"Okay," Akira nodded, brushing his fingers lightly down the other man's jaw. Cancer had ravaged his body, but he could visualize when the man's cheeks held more volume. "I imagine you were quite handsome when you were younger. Before it began eating away at you. You're still rather attractive now, to be quite honest."

"Age difference aside, I'm straight," Katsuya breathed as icy cold fingers gently guided him.

"Are you sure?" Akira's lips entrapped the other man's. Katsuya's lips parted, darting his tongue out in exploration. Akira greeted him with his own, sliding eagerly into him before pulling away. "Tae told me that vampires lure their prey through sexuality. Being bit hurts, so... I want to make you as comfortable as possible."

The young man pressed him into the couch, straddling his hips as he undid his tie and the first three buttons on his maroon shirt. Katsuya couldn't suppress a moan as Akira's clothed erection brushed up against his very own, rock hard cock. Either he was very thirsty or this young man was awakening him to a part of himself he never knew existed. He bucked his hips, causing the raven haired youth above him to gasp. Their lips met again, hungry and searching to satisfy new appetites.

Katsuya moved his lips away first, his teeth nipping at the younger man's jaw and neck. The man above him keened as his teeth hit a particularly tender spot at the base of his throat. Katsuya continued to suckle at the sensitive flesh, thrusting his hips into the other man, causing another cry of pleasure.

Katsuya's voice caught in his throat as his neck exploded in sharp, agonizing pain. He could hear the young man eagerly sucking his blood as his fangs drew away. Leering at him was not the raven-haired youth that had offered to save him from an agonizingly slow death, but a ravenous beast. His hair, wild and free, framed his pale face, which was smeared with dark red blood. Hungry amber eyes bore into him, ready to devour him.

The youth drew a talon across his wrist, causing dark red blood to bead along the line. Not waiting for an invitation, Katsuya hungrily ran his tongue across the wound. Desperately lapping up the life-saving blood.

A sharp, blinding pain pierced his chest. He lost his balance, falling onto the floor as his lungs spasmed violently. Blood sprayed from his mouth with each cough that racked his body. Vision blurry and desperate for help, he stumbled for the staircase.

Thanking his lucky stars that he didn't trip and break his neck, he rushed for the door. Another coughing fit dislodged something deep within his chest. The mass forced its way into his throat. With another cough, the mass fell from his mouth to the floor. The taste it left in his mouth was foul and rotten. He ran for the door, stumbling as each cough caused his lungs to break apart. With every ounce of strength he had, he ripped the door open, stumbling towards the street where Tae's clinic was housed. He makes his way to a small alley just across from Yumenoshima as the strength he had is fading fast and he knows he won’t make it there in time, falling over the milk crates at the entrance. He lays where he landed, unable to even find the strength to move as blackness overcomes his senses.

* * *

Steady beeping greeted Akira as he willed his eyes to open. The faint sound of whirring buzzed in his ears, threatening to soothe him back to sleep. He tried to move his arm but found it to be strapped down to his chair's armrest. Two tubes filled with blood were attached to his forearm. He followed the tubes to a machine that looked vaguely like a hybrid of a computer station that hasn’t been seen since the 1970's and a slushy machine.

"You're awake. Fucking idiot," The last part was mumbled under Tae's breath. "You're lucky Sakura-san found you."

"Where's Suou-san?" Akira's throat ached with dryness from dehydration.

"We haven't found him," Tae replied softly. "Sakura-san found a clod of tissue on the floor of his cafe. I managed to do a biopsy while you were out. It was a tumor. A malignant one, but it was slowly becoming inert. Like the cells were dying."

"That sounds like a good thing," Akira wished he had a cup of water.

"How do you figure?" Tae crossed her arms.

"He... Started coughing after I gave him my blood," Akira tried wetting his mouth with saliva. "I tried following him, but I passed out."

"I'm going to assume that you bit him too. Otherwise, I wouldn't be performing dialysis on you right now," Tae marked some notes down. "You're a real moron, you know that? You could have killed yourself."

"I know. He told me so." The boy tried to sit up, but his body refused to support him. "But I made an important decision. I feel like shit right now, but I'd do it again."

"Why?" Tae shut Akira's chart, unintentionally slamming it onto her desk.

"Because he's just a man looking for his only remaining family," Akira explained. He remembered the picture in his pocket. He reached in with his unencumbered hand for the crumpled photograph, handing it to the doctor once it was free from his pocket, his watch face reflecting the light. "Speaking of family. I got this photo from Suou-san. The man in it is his brother. He was my doctor at the hospital."

“Are you sure?” Tae asks.

"I'm positive," Akira croaked. "I didn't want to bring it up to him when he gave me the photograph. In case his brother wasn't who he remembered him to. Especially since the rest of the family turned out to be turds."

"Point taken," Tae placed the photograph on her desk. "I'm heading over to the hospital later anyway. I'll look into it. Do you want me to tell him about Katsuya?

"Not yet. Again, in case he turns out to be a total jackass," Akira's eyes grew heavy as the exertion from trying to move and talk crept up on him.

* * *

Goro gave Haru his phone number. “Let me know when you’ve decided when you want me to show you the contract’s location.”

Haru nods quietly, looking lost in thought. “Thank you.”

Goro left the suite, making his way down to the lobby and exiting the building. He caught the train to Yongen-jaja, feeling like he was needed there as panic churns in his stomach. Goro wandered around after discovering Leblanc is closed. The feeling in his stomach steadily gets worse, He felt queasy, but didn't need to throw up. In his heart, he knew it had something to do with Akira. As to why that was, he didn’t know. He followed that feeling to Takemi’s clinic and headed inside. He started to head to the back room and was stopped by Sojiro. Goro glares and pushes him aside, which wasn’t that hard considering they’re nearly the same height and weight, though Goro is stronger now and does so easily. 

He stops, the sickness was spreading slowly through the other boy's blood. Goro could feel the infection as if it were ice water flowing through his own veins. The dialysis machine was only slowing it down. It wouldn't stop it. Akira was dying.

Sojiro rushes into the room after he picked himself off the floor, he saw Goro looking at Akira.

Goro looks deeply concerned. Akira's body felt unusually empty. Like a piece of him was missing. Goro got a sense of how tangible other personae were when attached to vampire users. Apollo was very oppressive when Tatsuya Suou had been in the same room with him. As if he was attempting to exert control over himself, though Loki would not allow it. Goro's heart lurched in his chest once the realization hit him.

Arsene was missing.

Akira's presence felt diminished because part of him was gone. He knew... He knew that Arsene was completely cut off and not just sleeping. His mind fit the pieces together. The only place Arsene could be was...

Goro turns and bows to Sojiro. “My apologies for earlier, I felt like I needed to come to Yongen-jaya urgently. That and I was hoping for some coffee. After I sensed Akira nearby, I followed the feeling here.

Sojiro nods, scowling as his eyes flicker over to Tae. “And tell me why I shouldn’t have doctor Takemi throw you out on your ass? Especially since you’re probably the reason why he ended up in the hospital in the first place.”

Before Goro can respond, Tae picks him up bodily and dumped him on the stairs leading to the clinic and shut the door in his face.

Goro sighs and decides to wait on the stairs until Sojiro exits, hoping it’ll be soon. The wind started to pick up, bringing with it the scent of snow. “Just what I needed…” He grumbles under his breath.

Sojiro came out of the clinic and stared at Goro who was sitting on the stairs. “What are you still doing here?”

“I was waiting for you, we need to talk.”

Sojiro sighs and gestures forward. “Go on then, we’ll talk over that coffee you want.” They walk to Leblanc in silence, as they enter Morgana calls out a greeting; his eyes go wide at seeing Akechi. “What are you doing here? We thought you were dead…”

Goro smiles wryly. “Obviously not since I’m standing here.” He moves to sit down at his usual chair as Sojiro busies himself with making a fresh cup. He sets the cup of light roast down in front of Goro who takes a sip after thanking Sojiro. He swallows it. _Damn, even this tastes off to me…_ He frowns at the cup and Sojiro notices, cursing mentally.

Sojiro takes the cup back. “I’ll make you a fresh cup, this time hopefully more pliable to your palate.”

Goro nods gratefully as Sojiro starts to brew another one, pouring the old cup down the drain and setting it in the sink. While he is getting it ready, Morgana speaks up. “What happened? We heard gunshots then you had vanished.”

Sojiro carefully pricks his finger and squeezes a few drops into Akechi’s cup before sucking on it, waiting for the blood to clot. He picks up the cup and sets it down in front of Goro.

Morgana stands ramrod straight, his fur sticking up as he smells the blood in the coffee cup. Goro sips his doctored coffee, giving a pleased sigh. “Much better, thank you Boss.” He finishes his coffee and turns to face Morgana as Sojiro picks up his cup and places it in the sink. 

“Akira's dying without Arsene." Goro states flatly.

"What do you mean?" Morgana slowly sat down, but kept his legs ready to spring should the boy try to pull anything.

"Personae in vampires are different... Personae are a lot more tangible. More present in a physical sense then they could ever be. Even in the metaverse," Goro explained. "Mine feel like they want to rip my skin off. I ran into the vampire who turned me. His wanted to dominate me..."

"Did he?" Morgana asked.

"No. He tried to... But when he couldn't, he tried to induce a coma. I got out of that too," Goro continued. "He didn't like what I was telling him. He didn't like that I'm not pliant like the others."

"Which others?" Morgana's fur began to stand up again.

"Kitagawa, Sakamoto, and Takamaki," The chestnut haired youth listed. "I won't go into detail, but they were turned. Be very careful around them. They don't know about Akira. They haven't been able to sense him because of Arsene's absence. They will try to go after the others though. They already know that the others know about Akira. I managed to warn Haru about them though."

"Great," The sarcasm dripped off of the cat's tongue. "Going back to the important question. How is Arsene's absence causing Akira to die?"

"He bit Katsuya," Goro explained. "I want to say I'm surprised by Akira's dumb move, but I'm really not. It is very like him to put himself on the line for someone else."

"How do you know all of this?" It was a valid question. How could he know?

"The more we talk, the more the pieces fall into place," Goro replied. "I know about Katsuya Suou, his brother filled in everything. Did you know that Detective Suou was a bit of a role model for me? Despite everything he's seen and experienced, he never lost his conviction. Something I was never able to do. I admired him for never losing himself... But... the truth is that he was never himself to begin with. Something I understand more than anyone could know."

"You are being very cryptic," Morgana stretched as he rose to his feet. "But, I know you're not wrong about the man either. I'm not sure how I'm so sure about it, but I am."

"He wanted to be a pastry chef," Goro continued. "His brother keeps a set of baking dishes for him. Though they've never been used."

"That's because he hasn't seen his brother in... wait!" Morgana hissed. "His brother... he's the vampire who turned you."

“Yes, and it’s my fault Akira’s a vampire now. I regret that most of all, but if I hadn’t turned him he wouldn’t have survived the night.” Goro responds somberly, before his tone turns serious. “Where is the nearest entrance to the Velvet room?”

“Near Untouchable in Shibuya. It’s the one Akira went to most often, but there’s also one in Shinjuku.” Morgana replies. Goro goes to speak but is cut off by Sojiro.

“The trains will stop running soon, use the attic for tonight; I’ll drop both of you off at central street tomorrow.” He offers.

“I’ll go home with you boss, I don’t trust Akechi to bite me in his sleep!” Morgana snaps, prompting Goro to raise an eyebrow.

“Like you’d taste good to me, anyhow?” Goro retorts dryly.

Morgana sniffs as Sojiro gathers him in his arms. “You’ll be helping me tomorrow morning since Akira is at the clinic.” Sojiro states as he opens up the door to go home.

Before Goro can respond, Sojiro is gone. He sighs and heads up the stairs to the attic, he changes into a pair of pajamas that are too small for him but it’s all that’s around. He makes a note to launder everything tomorrow and go shopping after he frees Arsene. He settles himself under the covers and drifts off, the scent and feel of Akira wrapping around him like a warm blanket

* * *

The next morning Goro wakes to the sound of the door opening, the bell above it is loud enough to pull him out of a sound sleep. He yawns and gathers his clothes from yesterday, heading downstairs, intent on asking Sojiro if there’s a laundromat nearby.

“Good morning…” Goro mumbles sleepily as he descends the stairs with an armful of clothes, as he opens his mouth to ask, Sojiro cuts him off, setting a plate of curry and a cup of coffee near him. “Have some breakfast first before you get started, I’ll place your clothes with my stuff. I have a couple of loads to do anyway. After you’re finished, there’s an apron in the back. You can start by washing your own dishes.”

Goro hands the clothes to Sojiro, thanking him profusely as the older man waves him off and leaves. He sits down and starts eating, the taste is off but he’s starting to get used to it. _You shouldn’t,_ Loki grumbles. At that point Robin hood pipes up, _My companion is correct, we, as an extension of you, are different now and need blood for anything to taste right. Why do you think that cup of coffee Sojiro gave you yesterday tasted pleasant? Do you remember the taste of his blood?_ Goro flushes in remembrance, the AB+ added spice to said cup. It was a taste he wouldn’t mind having again…

After finishing his breakfast, Goro carries his dishes into the kitchen and sets on cleaning them thoroughly, making sure no blood remains. Though he does carefully mark the one he used that morning with his nail. The snow steadily continues to fall as Goro starts to dry and put the dishes away.

Sojiro returns and hands Goro a bundle of clothes. “Go ahead and wear those, for now, there’s a bathhouse nearby you can change at.” He hesitates and heads upstairs, feeling subconscious about his scars.

Goro comes back down dressed in white slacks and a red shirt, carrying Morgana in the spare brown leather bag that Akira keeps around, he and Sojiro walk out of Leblanc after the latter flips the sign to closed. Goro gets in the passenger seat as Sojiro starts the car, he quietly  
drives to Shibuya and parks near central street.

* * *

Morgana leads Goro to the alley Untouchable is located in.

Yusuke is looking around the area, keeping an eye on Shibuya for Tatsuya today. He spots Goro and Sojiro; Yusuke tails them after passing a message to Apollo through Goemon. _I spotted Goro in our territory just now._

 _Keep an eye on him and let me know his movements._ Tatsuya orders Yusuke.

 _Yes, sir._ Yusuke replies.

As they enter the alley with Yusuke ghosting them, the four of them enter the Velvet room.

“Welcome to the Velvet room young ones,” Igor intones, looking at them unblinkingly. “Ah, it seems we have a previous guest. This is unprecedented, let me be the first to welcome you back.”

Sojiro nods as Goro and Morgana look surprised, Yusuke isn’t. _I’m in a place called the Velvet room._ He informs Tatsuya, he gets a reply minutes later _Keep the link to Apollo open, I want to know everything. _Yusuke sends a feeling of ascent as he continues to listen in.__

Igor and Lavenza turn to look at Goro, Morgana, and Sojiro. “Trickster of the False one and the True Guide, I bid you welcome. As I do the same to you, chosen of my Master” Igor looks behind them, spotting Yusuke. “And greetings, Pawn of Humanity.” He says frigidly.

Sojiro freezes in shock as Goro turns to see Yusuke, Igor and Lavenza stare impassively. “How did you get in the room? And furthermore, why are you here?”

“Tatsuya wanted me to keep an eye on you, he didn’t give me a reason.” Yusuke answers while ignoring the first question.

Goro’s eyes narrow in suspicion. _His plan involves the Velvet room for some reason…_ He looks at Igor, who nods.

“Lavenza, my dear, please remove our unwanted guest.” Igor orders.

Lavenza nods and kicks Yusuke out the door before he can react.

Yusuke scowls at where the door used to be as Tatsuya curtly orders him to go back home, he sighs and starts walking in the direction of Tatsuya’s apartment. He knows that Tatsuya isn’t pleased he got caught so quickly.

* * *

At the same time Yusuke is staring at the place the door used to be, Goro looks inquisitively at Igor. “What did you mean when you called him the Pawn of Humanity?”

The answer surprisingly comes not from Igor, but Sojiro, who looks at Igor with a serious look on his face. “You were talking about Philemon, weren’t you?”

“Indeed.” Igor says, gravely. “But I sense you’ve come here for a different reason than to talk about him.”

Goro shoots a look at Sojiro, his eyes holding a promise that they will be talking about this later before he turns back to face Igor.

“Akira is slowly dying, if Arsene is here like I assume, please let me free him.”

Lavenza gasps, turning to look at Igor resolutely.

“It can be done,” Igor replies after a pause. “If you are willing to pay the price.”

Goro nods. “Whatever it is, I will pay it. I could do no less for the person who loves me.”

Igor nods, “Your resolve is noted, please open the cell that the Trickster’s other self is in, my dear.”

Lavenza moves towards the door which opens of its own accord, as Arsene vanishes from the cell, he can feel himself pulled toward Akira like a bungee cord that’s been stretched too long and is now bouncing back, Goro feels one of his two persona leaving him. He feels empty in a way he’s not familiar with.

“It is done, once you all leave the Velvet room, your contracts shall be rescinded. As well as the Tricker’s.” Igor tells them.

Goro and Sojiro nod, “Thank you.” The former replies.

Goro turns and looks at Morgana, “It’s time to leave.”

Master, please make sure no one else can enter.” Morgana requests.

Igor nods. “It shall be done, Morgana. The game you all are playing or being forced to play, in the case of the one who shadowed you, is a dangerous one.”

The three of them nod, heeding the warning, as they walk out and head towards Tae’s clinic. Just as they arrive, Akira opens his eyes.

* * *

Arsene slams into Akira’s mind and soul, sending him into unconsciousness. He blinks Akira’s eyes. _This is new, usually **he** is the one in charge…._ He looks to the side, seeing strange tubes connected to his arm. He gets Akira’s memories of biting Katsuya in answer, after looking upwards, he sees Sojiro and Goro; he feels anger rushing through him.

 _Before I can take care of them, I need to deal with the stupid stunt my other self pulled…_ Arsene thinks as he begins to purify the unnatural darkness within his body, thankful that when he came into being, his innate power was over curses; and cancer is definitely a curse. A biological one, but still a curse.

Tae looks at Akira, unaware that Arsene is in charge at the moment. “How are you feeling?”

“Like Morgana ran me over in bus form.” Arsene replies.

Tae blinks, confused. Arsene waves her off, “I’ll be fine.” He stands up, his will being the only reason he can do so, he’s a bit weak from healing himself. “May I leave now?”

Tae nods, distracted from looking over her notes on Akira; Arsene grabs Goro’s shoulder and they walk out into the lobby and then the clinic, Arsene goes towards Leblanc with Goro and Sojiro following him, concerned. A few minutes later they enter the cafe and Morgana goes upstairs, Arsene uses Akira’s muscle memory to start making Goro a cup of coffee. After setting the cup down, Arsene watches Goro, his eyes hooded, thinking. As Goro is taking a sip of coffee, Arsene makes his move.

_Robin!_

Goro falls from his chair, the mug in his hand shattering as he hits the floor, wreathing in pain. The ceramic shards dig into his skin, but he hardly feels them; too consumed by the hunger that feels like it’s eating him from the inside out. Arsene comes out from behind the counter and drags Akechi - he doesn’t bother referring him by his first name, not after everything he did, he doesn’t deserve that - upstairs by his shirt, uncaring if it happens to tear a little. 

Sojiro tries to stop him but is shoved aside. “I’ll get to you soon,” 

Arsene drops Goro on Akira’s futon before heading back downstairs to deal with Sojiro.

Baofu stares at the shattered remains of a mug as well as the coffee starting to seep into the faux hardwood floor. 

“What did you do?” Sojiro aka Baofu demands.

Arsene shakes his head, hiding his face and the anger that flashes in his eyes.

He gets the broom and starts sweeping up the shards from his encounter with Akechi, after dumping them in the bin, he mops up the leftover coffee. As Sojiro moves behind the counter, Arsene looks up, staring Sojiro dead in the eyes, anger showing in his red flecked gray eyes.

 _Oh, hell! He knows it was me…_ Baofu thinks, getting Prometheus’ attention. Arsene senses Prometheus within Sojiro, each persona instinctively aware of each other. _Prometheus!_ Arsene snaps out, Prometheus just stares out from Baofu’s eyes, not rising to the bait as Arsene attempts to garner a reaction. Arsene growls under his/Akira’s breath, really getting pissed now. He tenses like a coiled spring and jumps over the bar to where Sojiro is standing, quickly getting behind him and resting his fangs over Sojiro’s pulse point.

Prometheus surges up and gets behind Arsene, he attempts to pull him away from Sojiro but Arsene just clamps down on Sojiro and bites down, Arsene takes as much as he dares and then runs a claw against his wrist, blood flows as he moves it to Sojiro’s mouth; his lips automatically part despite wanting to keep them closed, knowing what’s coming. _Tae was able to explain that much…_ Sojiro swallows as Arsene whispers darkly in his ear, “Enjoy eternity; may it hurt you, like seeing you do nothing from beyond the bars that kept me imprisoned, did me.” Prometheus surges forward, pushing Arsene away from Baofu as he collapses to the floor. Akira wrestles control from Arsene for a moment, disturbed he just did that to someone he considers a father; he/they flee Leblanc, knowing they’d no longer be welcomed after what they did, but unsure of where to go next.

* * *

In an alley not far from Leblanc that very evening, a young man, appearing around twenty-five, opens his eyes. Katsuya blinks as his eyes adjust to the moonlight that pours into the alley. The scent of garbage and other unpleasant things hits his nose, causing him to recoil in disgust as he focuses on getting out of the place and finding a meal. He can already feel the hunger crawling around in his stomach. He hops on the train to Shinjuku, hoping he can find dinner there.

Katsuya walks into crossroads, intent on getting a drink. After getting welcomed by Lala, he sits at the bar besides Ohya. She looks at him drunkenly, blinking. _It can’t be…_ “Lala-chan, get me another!”

“That’s going to be your fifth one, tonight….” Lala comments, before heading off to grab a special bottle stored in the back before unscrewing it and pouring the contents into a wine glass.

Lala sets a glass of bloodwine in front of Katsuya, giving him a knowing look, before pouring Ohya another finger of scotch. He feels shocked, but doesn’t let it show on his face. Katsuya grabs his glass as Ohya grabs hers, they drink at the same time. As Ohya sets her glass down, she looks over at Katsuya, blinking. _It really is him…_ She picks up her glass and grabs Katsuya’s arm, who has set his own glass down. “We’ll be borrowing the back room!” Ohya calls to Lala while dragging a surprised and unresisting Katsuya behind her.

Lala sighs and grabs Katsuya’s wine glass and the bottle of Scotch she had opened for Ohya, bringing them to the back room. Ohya sits at the far end of the table as Katsuya slides into the booth. Lala sets the Scotch near Ohya and the glass in front of Katsuya. She disappears to the front of the bar, leaving Ohya and Katsuya alone. Katsuya looks at Ohya curiously, trying to figure out why she bought him back here. Lala enters carrying a bottle of bloodwine in her hand, she sets it down near Katsuya before leaving the two of them alone. A long silence follows as Katsuya waits for Ohya to say something. Ohya for her part is taking another sip of her scotch, trying to gain the courage to speak. She sighs, setting her glass down. “Katsuya?”

“Do I know you?” Katsuya queries while trying to think of who of the old crowd this might be. _Lengthen the hair… No, it can’t be... she only looks 25, Maya would be 40 by now…_ He shakes his head, taking another sip of his wine, refilling the glass as it begins to get low.

“It’s me, Katsuya. Maya.”

Katsuya shakes his head. “You can’t be, Maya would be forty right now and you don’t look that old!”

“Just like you don’t look forty-two?” Ohya shoots back.

“Point, so what have you been doing with yourself?”

“Work, same as always. I moved on from Coolest a while ago, they were starting to notice I didn’t age; I faked my death after that and started changing up my looks as well as getting different jobs. I came back to Maiasa a few years ago, but found myself and my old partner wrapped up in a scandal. After that, I was reassigned to the entertainment department but I used it for supernatural events. So what about you?”

“I came here to try and find my brother after getting a tip from Ulala that he was a doctor in Shibuya, I still haven’t found him.”

“I can search around for you if you’d like.” Maya offers.

“Only if you want to, I’ve been looking for twenty years, a little longer won’t hurt at this point…”

“It’s not a problem. After last year, I’m at loose ends.” Maya replies, she finishes her drink and begins to leave, stopping as Katsuya grabs her wrist.

“Be careful, there’s more to this than we know.” He lets go.

Maya rubs her wrist. “We?”

Katsuya busies himself with pouring another glass of bloodwine, the bottle is now empty. He says nothing more and Maya leaves, thinking _I’m going to figure out what he meant!_. He takes the bottle back up to Lala, who takes it. Lala throws out the used bottle and looks at him calmly. “If you need another drink, I’ll be here. Same goes for whoever turned you.”

“Thank you, I’ll let him know.” Katsuya walks away smiling, feeling things are starting to go right for once as he looks around for a hotel. He makes a note to find and put a down payment on an apartment in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is going to take a while to come out, we want to reassess what's to come next.


	10. The Human Concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates on my fics will be at [my Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Goldensunangel). I'm sorry this took so long to get out.
> 
> Thanks to my fellow authors LazuriteLuxCaelum for helping me figure out a certain part, and JadeDraggy2017 for beta work as well as helping me out with a block I had!

1/1/17 - Evening

Baofu wakes up what seems like an eon later, but after looking at the clock it’s only been seven hours; he looks out the door and sees that night has completely fallen by now, his throat feels so very dry as his stomach begins to cramp. _Calm yourself, reach for me…_ Prometheus whispers to his mind and soul. Baofu - no, I’m Sojiro now, and my friend’s return won’t change that - takes a deep breath and focuses within himself, breathing slowly. As he tries to seek equilibrium.

Within his own mind, Prometheus waits; his hands outstretched, Baofu -and this is Baofu now- touches Prometheus’ with his own, Baofu had almost forgotten what it felt like to feel his persona within himself. Prometheus feels warm, like coming home or seeing an old friend after years, it’s hard to describe the feeling. He accepts Prometheus’ return as Prometheus suppresses his friend’s -and part of his soul- hunger. _I can only do so much, you must feed at some point_ Prometheus warns Sojiro as he comes back to himself, one sense at a time, feeling the slight twinges of hunger as he does so.

He blinks, surprised he can see clearly with only the faint light coming from the half moon outside Leblanc; the stars are covered by heavy pollution, and even what little moonlight shines through, is filtered by it. Sojiro rises to his feet from where he had collapsed, remembering the cleaning that Akira -or was it? He wonders to himself- did; Sojiro sees a piece of Akechi’s shirt near the stairs. Concerned, he heads upwards; Akechi is laying on the floor beside the futon, his throat hoarse from screaming in pain.

Prometheus growls from within Baofu/Sojiro’s soul, recognizing an invocation and seeing the pain it has bought through his friend’s eyes; he reaches out to Robin Hood, sending him back to sleep and soothing the pain that Goro is so obviously feeling. Tears leak out of Goro’s eyes, part from residual pain, both mental and physical, and part from pure relief it’s over. Sojiro helps him to stand, he keeps a steady arm around the boy’s waist as Goro still feels hungry and weak from the torture he was put through. He feels like he’s finally awake after slumbering for years. He doesn’t know where he is, or what is happening. His gut tells him he’s in danger and that the man who made the pain go away is trying to help him.

They walk down the stairs, Sojiro helping to steady him on the way; after leaving Leblanc, he settles Goro in the passenger seat, knowing that both of them are going to need to feed soon. He starts the car and starts driving aimlessly after getting a shock from seeing himself in the rearview mirror, eventually ending up on central street; he remembers seeing a prop gun hidden somewhat well, but not well enough, when having to wake Akira up at various times over the past year, usually so he could put him to work on a Sunday.

 _Wasn’t there an Airsoft shop around here?_ Sojiro wonders fleetingly before Prometheus can’t keep it back any longer and the hunger pains stab through him, recognizing the warning for what it is, he parks and wakes Goro up, they get out of the car and head towards the nearest alley; Sojiro hides himself in the shadows as Goro stands against the wall just outside it and nearest to Scarlet. As people walk by, Goro looks at them, finally picking a drunk man; he quickly drags him into the alley where Sojiro is waiting, Sojiro sighs at his companion’s choice in food but is too hungry to care as he digs his fangs into the man’s neck. Meanwhile, Goro has found his own meal and they drop the bodies there in the dirt after sealing the holes they made. Both walk out towards Sojiro’s car, sated.

* * *

Goro’s memory comes back as he sits at the counter in Leblanc, and he feels the anguish from killing Wakaba, he senses that Wakaba meant much to this man even though Goro doesn’t know his name. Tears silently rolled down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry…” A flash of her, his mother Kimiko, and one other woman comes to him as the full ramifications of what’s he’s done hits him like a sack of bricks.

“Did they not want me because of what I did? Or did they not even know…?” Goro questions out loud, lost in thought.

Sojiro sets a cup of Akechi’s preferred blend in front of him. “I don’t know, kid. I wish I did…” He responds wistfully. Sojiro moves from behind the bar and sits down beside Goro as the young one’s tears fall into the coffee cup he is holding as it cools under his touch. Sojiro hugs Goro, remembering how Futaba reacted when he first got custody. He swears to himself that he will not make the same mistakes he had with Futaba, well-meaning though they were.

* * *

He heads back to Leblanc after getting the new apartment arranged to his liking, surprised to see Sojiro there with someone new. _Ah, this must be Goro._ He realizes with a start. 

“Welcome back.” Sojiro greets before Goro hesitantly speaks up.

“Hello, sir.”

Katsuya smiles slightly. “Hello, cousin.”

* * *

Morgana climbs down the stairs slowly and sees a younger, healthier, Katsuya. His eyes go wide as memories flood his mind. 

_**He comes when he senses Katsuya in danger, protecting him and carving a place in his mind and soul before disappearing to that space. Always watching, guiding and protecting…** _

_**Helping Katsuya accept him and slowly get over his fear of cats…** _

_**Feeling that something’s wrong when he/they meet Jun, but unable to figure out why...** _

The memories start to flood in compared to the trickle they had been, making it hard to focus on any specific one. As they begin to slow down, Morgana/Helios sees the final two in his mind’s eye.

_**Giving an extra push so Katsuya can capture Peter Smith. Having to turn his life, such as it was, to ashes before meeting Sarah Smith…** _

_**Being visited by Maneki Neko and being told that Igor needs him for something then finding said thing, but still as clueless as the day they took you to the Velvet Room….** _

Helios opens his eyes, finding that he closed them at some point while his memories flooded in.

Katsuya glances his way, curiously. “Morgana?”

He chuckles, purring amusedly as he begins to hop onto one of the chairs at the bar; far enough away to not cause Katsuya to sneeze, but near enough to talk. “You’re still a man of few words, aren’t you, old friend?”

Katsuya’s eyes go wide, recognizing the words spoken to him, even as the tone is unfamiliar. 

“...Helios. Is it really you?” Katsuya moves swiftly over to the cat persona user and starts to pet him.

Morgana aka Helios starts, his fur bristling before calming down and starting to purr under his friend’s ministrations. 

Katsuya looks up at Goro, still petting Morgana. “So, tell me about yourself. Sojiro and Akira told me what they could but I want to know who you are in your own words.”

Goro looks confused. “Akira?”

Sojiro looks startled. “You don’t remember your boyfriend?”

Goro gets a pensive look on his face. “The last thing I remember is seeing that Isshiki Wakaba died, it was my fault…”  
Sojiro glances over at Katsuya, who has stopped moving his hand over Morgana’s fur at hearing these words. He runs a rag over the bar, gathering his thoughts.

Sojiro sighs. “That’s the very last thing in your memory?”

Goro concentrates, searching his memory before shaking his head. “Yes.” He looks frustrated then surprised as he pulls out his phone and sees that it’s 7 P.M on January 1st, 2017.

“How… How did I lose two and a half years?” Goro yelps, shocked.

Katsuya rubs the bridge of his nose. “That’s the question, isn’t it?”

Sojiro looks resigned. “It would had to have been after we left the Velvet room, Goro paid a price but he never told me what it was. Much like Tatsuya did before everyone wore him down.”

Helios speaks up. “In order to free or call a persona, something of equal or greater value must be given up.”

Everyone goes silent, thinking over Helios’ words.

Katsuya looks at Helios. “So, if I’m correct, in order to free a trapped persona, one must be left in its place?”

Helios loafs on his paws. “Yes.”

Katsuya and Baofu look at Goro, before Baofu speaks.

“Which one did you lose?”

Goro’s eyes go unfocused as he looks inside his mind, after a few minutes he comes back to the world. “Only Robin Hood is within me.”

Baofu looks at Katsuya and Helios surprised. “That explains things, should we fill him in on what he’s missing?”

Katsuya shakes his head at the same time Helios does. “And risk breaking him further?

Baofu winces. “You’ve a good point.”

* * *

Baofu clears away the coffee cup after Katsuya leads Goro to the attic with Helios following. He comes back down alone. “Helios laid down on Goro’s chest with only a token protest, it looked like something he had done many times before.”

Baofu shakes his head. “He used to with Akira every night before everything happened. It's more of a sense of normalcy for him.”

Katsuya sighs, moving towards the chair nearest to the entrance. “So when did he turn you, and why?”

“Earlier this afternoon, it really wasn’t him though. What he told me as he turned me proved that.” Baofu answers.

Katsuya raises an eyebrow at his old friend.

“ _Enjoy eternity; may it hurt you, like seeing you do nothing from beyond the bars that kept me imprisoned, did me._ ” Helios gasps.

“Arsene was that pissed at you?”

Baofu snaps sarcastically. “No, he was overjoyed at being in a jail cell while the one person who could help, didn’t! Stupid cat!”

Helios’ fur bristles. “I’m not stupid! And I’m only a cat because of this idiot...” He gestures at Katsuya.

Katsuya chuckles. “I would take offense at that, but honestly, I’m glad Baofu has another target besides me.” He then looks concerned, turning a stern, yet worried eye on Helios. “Do you know where Akira would go?”

Helios frowns as much as a cat can, thinking. “If he wasn’t around here or at school, he was either working at various places around Tokyo or hanging out with his friends or allies barring PT related activities. So I couldn’t say for sure…” He looks up at them. “Futaba would know.”

Baofu groans. “Of course she would… She was behind that broadcast wasn’t she?”

Helios looks smug. “That and more, you taught her well after all.”

Baofu pulls out his phone, before putting it away, remembering she has the place bugged. “Futaba, access Akira’s phone and give me his GPS location.” His phone buzzes with a message.

Futaba: Already on it, give me a sec.

A minute or two passes.

Futaba: Got it! He’s in Shinjuku, looks like he’s wandering around going by his movements…

Baofu looks at Katsuya seriously, who nods. As Baofu gets his jacket, Katsuya looks down at Helios. “I need you to stay here and watch over Akechi for us.”

Helios nods and watches the two of them leave before scampering up the stairs.


	11. Announcement!

Ok, I've been thinking it over and I'm actually unhappy with the first five chapters. Especially how they rehash the same scene, I'm going to go through them and rework the chapters so they no longer have that problem.

This work will return, and hopefully better than before!

[You can view it here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12927936)


End file.
